Everything
by HeyMillionDollarBaby
Summary: Beca and Jesse go through their sophomore year at Barden, along with the rest of the Bellas and Trebles. See what movie scenes Jesse tries to incorporate into his and Beca's relationship and how Beca reacts. A cute romance between everyone's favorite couple with humor and great songs. Basically just my version of what I think should happen in Pitch Perfect 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey you awesome nerds! This is my first Fan fiction and I'm totally obsessed with Pitch Perfect. This is my version of Beca and Jesse's sophomore year at Barden. I know its an over done topic, but mine doesn't include anyone getting shot or very many, if at all, new characters. Since I'm pretty sure the movie never actually mentioned that Chloe and Aubrey were in their last year of college and everybody else finds someway to add them to their plot, they are still in my story. If however I am wrong, just go with it. They make the movie. Reviews are appreciated, however, they are not demanded. I also appreciate constructive criticism, but please don't be too harsh. I'm just a kid. Anyway, please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, it's characters, or any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

"Alright nerds! Let's go with... Don't You by Simple Minds," Beca smirks and turns to look at Jesse, her boyfriend of four months, to see an expression similar to her own on his face. She couldn't resist choosing the song she had snuck into last years arrangement. The song had become her soundtrack for everything. After three months of not seeing Jesse both the song and The Breakfast Club were her go to distractions when texting and Skyping weren't enough. Beca would never admit that to him of course, but the song held almost a year's worth of meaning so she kept it at the top of her playlist. Beca saw Jesse smiling and realize that she was still staring at him. She sent him a glare and turned her attention back to the auditions just in time to see the first nerd start.

A boy with blond hair began his sixteen bars. He looked like classic Treble material with a voice to match. Since Beca didn't need to watch any of the boys audition, she snuck a side-ways glance at her boyfriend. Sure enough, he was mouthing the words as the blond-haired kid, she thought his name was Matthew, sang. He continued to tap his pencil on his clipboard, completely oblivious to his surroundings. Beca turned and shook her head, mouthing the word "weirdo".

"I think we should go with that Nicole girl, she was... alright?" After listing to all the auditions the Bellas were arguing over which girls the thought should join. Although Beca didn't see why considering none of them were that special and they didn't need any new members this year.

"I don't think we should go with anyone. We don't need new members. We're already like family. Why should we mess that up?" She informed the other girls of this and they agreed that they should just stay with their already fantastic group.

"We still need to discuss the Dingo in the room though," Amy told the group.

"I think you mean elephant," Chloe said confused.

"I always thought it was giraffe," Stacie added,

"Not in Australia. You see dingos-"

"Okay, so not the point! Amy, what are you talking about?" Aubrey exclaimed shutting the rest of the girls up.

"Shawshank and her Trebletoner. Last I checked, Beca should have had her vocal cords ripped out by wolves by now." Amy looked accusingly at Beca.

"Amy is correct, Beca. The oath was never lifted," Aubrey glared at Beca. She was still mad at her for not telling her the real reason she added Simple Minds to their set, only days before competition.

"Yeah, well last time I checked I was the leader of the Bellas. Which means I can lift the oath. Not to mention the fact that Aubrey's dating Unicycle," Beca voiced. She wasn't actually entirely convinced that was true until Aubrey's face confirmed it. The girls broke out in a chorus of murmurs.

"Okay, that's enough," Aubrey clapped her hands together, " The oath from here on out, has been lifted. Now let's go to initiation." Beca sat back in her seat, crossing her arms and smirking. Her work here was done. Although her work with someone else hadn't even started yet.

* * *

Beca technically hadn't been reunited with Jesse after summer yet. Sure they had seen each other at auditions and the activity fair, but they had both been so busy they hadn't had a proper moment alone to say hello. Or I missed you. Or do other things. Beca planned on getting a chance to do that tonight at the Aca-initiation. Which was being held at a pool this year seeing as it was still hot in August. The Bellas had arrived at the pool in bikinis, all except Beca how was in shorts and a t-shirt claiming she didn't do, "the whole swim thing." She was however wearing a swimsuit under her attire for when Jesse attempted to throw her in. Speak of the devil. The Trebles we're coming down the hill with that new boy. Matthew? Mason?

"Hey Million Dollar Baby!" Jesse called. He was rewarded with a punch.

"You're never going to let me live that one down, are you?" Jesse shakes his head with a straight face. "I hate you."

"And I missed you too, my little Ray of Sunshine," Jesse grinned. She rolled her eyes and he took this chance to look at her attire. only Beca Mitchell would wear clothes to a pool party. He now happened to be in just swim trunks and while Jesse was thinking of a plan to get Beca into the water, Beca took the opportunity to glance at her shirtless boyfriend.

"So you want to go into the water?" Jesse tested, knowing the answer of course would be no.

"No." Told you.

"Well, I guess will have to fix that!" He lifted Beca up bridal style and carried her to the edge of the pool.

"Wait!" Jesse put her down and she began stripping off her shirt and shorts to show a black bikini. Jesse suddenly didn't want her submerged in water anymore. Beca sensed this and jumped into the pool on her own. When she came back up she smiled at Jesse and motioned for him to fallow. He didn't need to be asked twice. He front flipped into the deep end of the pool.

"Show-off," Beca muttered. He responded with dunking her. "Jerk!" This time instead of dunking her, he kissed her. She looked at him confused. This was only their third kiss because Beca didn't believe in PDA's. The first being at the ICCA's and the second being right before they left for summer vacation. "Why did you do that?" she had just been yelling at him. Why would he kiss her?

"Because I can," he smiled, but it wasn't a smug smile. It was sincere, because he really did love that he was the only man here that could kiss _her. _And Beca knew that, but being Beca she had to ask.

"What movie was that in nerd?" Jesse just shook his head with a small laugh. The song "Live While We're Young" by One Direction began playing over the speakers and everyone began whopping and singing along just like last year. _No, nothing like last year._ Beca thought. _This year was so much better._

_Tonight let's get some!_

_And live while we're young!_

* * *

"So I see the Trebles have a new addition." Beca nodded her head at the Freshman in his Trebles jacket that happened to match the one she was wearing because Bumper, who had returned this year because he technically didn't complete college last year, had thrown her clothes in the pool and Jesse didn't want her to be cold.

"Yeah, I'm Marcus. Nice to meet you." She knew it started with an M. "You must be Beca. The guys told me a lot about you. Ear spike (Unicycle), weird girl (Bumper), good rapper (Donald), super sweet (Benji), and lover." He told her. Beca then smiled at Donald, glared at Uni, kissed Benji (on the cheek of course), and punched Bumper and Jesse.

"Hey! He didn't tell you who said what!" Jesse complained.

"Oh yes, because so many other people would call me lover!" Everybody snickered while Jesse rubbed his arm.

"That hurt!" Jesse called after Beca who had started to walk away.

"Deal with it!" she called back.

"Okay, movication tonight at my place. Right?" Jesse called worried and louder because she was still walking farther away. In answer, Beca raised he fist slightly above her head. Jesse grinned.

"Dude, you are so whipped!" Bumper coughed. Jesse just nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey you awesome nerds! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Special thanks to Swain64 for being my first review ever! Alright, I told myself I wasn't going to be the author that has long Author's Notes. So please enjoy Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, its characters, or any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

"This movie sucks," Beca said bluntly. They we're continuing Beca's movication in Jesse's room since they initiation party had been brought back to the Bella's house. They received it for winning the ICCA's last year, but fortunately their house didn't have a pesticide filled hot tube courtesy of Bumper.

"This movie most defiantly does not suck. This movie is one of the greatest movies of all time, behind Jaws, Ferris Buler's Day Off, and of course the Breakfast Club," she stared blankly at him, "Do you understand Becs? It's extremely important to me that you acknowledge this interaction." Blink, blink.

"I still don't understand how someone can go back to the future. If you're going to the future wouldn't you be going forward? And if you're going back wouldn't you be going to the past?" Beca exclaimed.

"No, Beca," Jesse shakes his head clearly exasperated with the girl laying next to him. "They went to the past. So now there stuck there and they need to figure out away to go _back_ to the future!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" She said frustrated.

"You know what!" Jesse said a bit loudly. He shut his laptop with more force than necessary and Beca was afraid he was mad at her. He stood up and put his hand out. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Beca asked. No longer afraid, only confused.

"You'll see," Beca chose not to argue with him and took his hand. She let out a small laugh when she saw where they were going.

"The roof? Are you serious?" Jesse kept a straight face, which Beca didn't know how he managed to. He opened the door that lead to the roof and lead her to the blanket that was spread out in the center before answering.

"Dixie Chick serious."

"Oh my god," she laughed as he laid down, " Is this Eloise? Are we going to star gaze?"

Jesse didn't break his gaze from the sky, "If you ever need me, find my star. If you listen closely, you can hear me laughing." Beca realized that he was in fact serious so she laid down without another word. She lost track of how long it was before he spoke again. "Falling star." he said as he pointed at it.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"You're beautiful." Normally Beca would comment on how cheesy that sounded and that he was a nerd, but then he would just say, "but I'm your nerd" and that would get them no where. So she just smiled slightly and continued to gaze at the stars.

* * *

The following day was the day of the riff-off and Beca and Aubrey were trying to get the Bellas to practice.

"How do you even practice for a riff-off?"

"She's got a point Beca," Aubrey said.

"I don't care! We'll figure something out. Jesse can't win this year! I have a lot riding on this," Beca said frustrated. She had agree to a bet with her boyfriend when he unfairly had his shirt off. She was pretty sure that was cheating but she couldn't go back on it now.

"What did you do?" Chloe asked.

"I may have, sort of, bet Jesse that if we win tonight I get to choose the movication videos for the next month."

"And if they win?" Amy asked knowing there was more.

"He gets to choose a song for us to sing at Regionals," Beca bit her lip and glanced at Aubrey waiting for her to blow up.

"Well then... I guess we have to win," Aubrey smiled and they figured out a way to practice for the riff-off.

* * *

"Welcome to the Riff-Off!"

"What the hell is a riff-off?" Marcus asked.

Jesse laughed remembering Beca last year. "Don't worry Marcus, you'll see."

"Alright everybody, do you all know the rules?" Justin asked the four a capella groups.

"NO!" Marcus screamed.

"Alright then! And the category is... TV Show Theme Songs!"

Stacie was the first one to start singing the theme song for What I Like About You and the other girls followed close behind her.

_What I like about you_

_You really now how to dance_

_When you go up, down, jump around_

_Talk about true romance_

_Keep on whispering in my ear_

_Tell me all the things that I want to hear_

_Cuz it's true _

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what-_

Jesse jumped in and cut the Bellas off with the Full House theme song.

_What ever happened to predictability_

_The milkman, the paper boy_

_The evening TV_

_You miss your old familiar friends but_

_Waiting just around the bend_

_Everywhere you-_

Jesse was cut off by one of the High-Notes. This should be good.

_Universe was in a hot dense state_

_Nearly 14 million years ago_

"Um, I'm not really sure if you thought that would work or you're just to drunk to notice, but either way you have been *clap clap* cut off!" Justin told the girl. And the next category is... Over Played!" Donald stepped up and started to rap.

_I'm gonna pop some tags_

_Only got twenty dollars in my pocket_

_I'm a hunting_

_Looking for a cover_

_This is so awesome _

_Nah, I-_

A different High Note cut him off and ran up to sing.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm-_

Jesse cut her off.

_I'm at a payphone_

_Trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where has the time gone_

_Baby its all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two_

_I-_

Beca cut Jesse off. She was not going to let him win again. But win she began to sing he didn't move out.

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've talking in your sleep_

_Things you never say to me_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, oh, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bits enough_

_Just a second, were not broken just bent_

_And we can Learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars_

_On our hearts that were not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again-_

Beca was cut off, but not by another singer, by Jesse's lips. He kissed her right there, in front of everyone, and she didn't care. Beca leaned into the kiss until she realized what she was doing and broke away.

"What do we do if that happens," Aubrey asks. Beca and Jesse both walked back to their teams.

"Start a new category I guess," Justin replied. "And the next category is... Songs from movies!" Both Beca and Jesse cursed. Beca because she knew Jesse would be better at this and Jesse because he had trained Beca on this category for months. Beca new this was her chance to forever gain bragging rights over her boyfriend, but she couldn't remember any movies or songs for that matter with Jesse looking at her like that. Except for one. So as cliché as it was you ran to the center and started singing.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Won't you come see about me _

_I'll be alone dancing you know it baby_

_Tell me you're troubles and doubts_

_Giving me everything inside and out_

Beca finished the song without anyone interrupting her and when she was done everyone started clapping. Everyone except the Trebles. They all had disappointing looks on their faces and stood in a huddle. Beca went over to tell Jesse good job.

"Nice job nerd!" Jesse turned to face her.

"Nice? You guys won even when he cheated!" Donald mocked Jesse.

"Donald!" Jesse hissed. Beca looked back and forth between Donald and her boyfriend.

"Jesse what is he talking about?" Beca asked him. As far as she knew it wasn't possible to cheat in a riff-off.

"Becs, it's nothing-" Jesse tried.

"Don't call me that. Donald what are you talking about?" Beca wouldn't look at Jesse. She glared at Donald and he got the message that it wasn't an option not to answer.

"Look Beca, it's really not a big deal," Donald started trying to calm her down, "Bumper told Jesse that if a non musical interruption occurred Justin would start a new category. I told him, kidding of course, that he could always kiss you if we wanted a new category. I didn't actually think he would do it, but you won anyway so it doesn't matter. Right?"

Beca glared at Jesse. "Wrong," she said and started walking away.

"Beca wait! That's not what happened! Come on, please listen to me!" Jesse called after the girl he loved to try to get her to stay. But it only made her run away from him faster. "Thanks Donald," he said and ran after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey you awesome nerds! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Here's Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, its characters, or any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Beca had run to her car ignoring Jesse's frustrated calls and the Bellas confused ones. She knew that if she could make it to her car she could drive somewhere before Jesse could find her. The only problem was her car wouldn't start. Of course. Climbing out of the car she slammed the door shut and sat on the curb.

Behind her Beca could hear quick footsteps, like someone was running. She put her head in her hands out of frustration as the footsteps became softer until the person sat next to her. Beca didn't look up because she knew who it would be.

Jesse sat next to her on the curb and looked at her afraid he had made her cry. He was silent and Beca didn't make a sound so he knew he was wrong. Beca Mitchell didn't cry. She just didn't want to see him.

"What are you still doing here?" he broke the silence.

Beca sighed and looked up, "My getaway car won't start." Jesse nodded in understanding.

"Beca, tell me exactly why you're mad at me."

"This isn't some therapy session, Swanson! You know why I'm mad at you," Beca glared.

"That may be, but you are going to sit here and tell me exactly why you're upset. And then I will tell you exactly what I will do to fix it. Because after last year, we owe it to ourselves to at least try to fix it," Jesse explained. Beca moved all of her hair to one side, as if to protect her from me, and glared. She was good at that.

"Fine. Jesse Swanson I'm mad at you because we made a bet to see who would win a competition and you cheated. You broke my trust and embarrassed me! You couldn't except that I might win and not have to suffer through those terrible movications you make me watch! You're always controlling me and I'm tired of it!" Beca screamed at him, finally turning to face him.

Jesse nodded processing the information, "Okay, now what's the real reason Becs?" Beca sighed knowing Jesse could see right through her.

"Do you know how many times we've kissed Jesse? Four times. So it obviously very meaningful to me when we kiss and when Donald told me it was just a tactic to you, it hurt. I thought we felt the same way about each other."

"No Beca, you're wrong! I'd never do that. I didn't kiss you so the Trebles could win," Jesse explained.

"Then why did you?" Beca countered.

"I- I don't know. My brain was on auto pilot. I just, I don't know. You want to know what I was thinking when I was running after you?" Beca nodded, " I kept thinking, there goes the most perfect thing in my life. And not only does that girl deserve the perfect apology, she's not going to forgive me until I give her one. So I kept thinking, what's the perfect thing to say. But the only perfect thing I could think of... was you."

Beca broke her gaze from the ground, "I'm not perfect."

"Yeah, to me you are and I could start singing Little Things right here, right now, or I can fix your car and drive you home," Jesse offered.

"You can fix a car?" Beca raised her eyebrows in shock.

"All take that as a "you're forgiven". Now come on Million Dollar Baby," Jesse stood up, dusted himself off, and offered Beca his hand.

"Alright nerd," she took his hand and stood up, but she didn't let go.

* * *

"Bella Alert!" Benji called when Beca walked through the front door of the Treble house. Donald put on a shirt, Bumper threw away a bunch of empty beer cans, Uni turned off the TV that no doubt was playing something inappropriate, and Marcus ran down the stairs taking off his shirt.

"Hey I'm Marc-. Oh man! It's just Beca!" Marcus complained.

"Nice to see you too Marcus," Beca laughed.

"Look Beca, no offense, but your taken. I was kind of hoping it would be one of the single girls. Uh listen, Beca," Marcus looked around and motioned to his chest, "could we not tell Jesse about this?"

"Too late!" Jesse called running down the stairs. "Lay of my girl Marcus, and put on a shirt!" he said shaking his head only half kidding. Jesse took Beca's hand and pulled her upstairs glaring at the rest of the Trebles, "Unicycle, what did I you about about watching that stuff when Beca is coming over!"

"Come on nerd," Beca rolled her eyes. When they got to Jesse's room Beca saw his movie collection spread all over his bed, desk, floor, and filling up shelves. "You have a serious problem."

"Leave me alone. I like movies! At least that's my obsession! It could be worse okay! I could like, work at Taco Bell, or be a criminal, or a drug addict, or something! Jeez, just let me be happy!" Jesse complained.

"Hey, I happen to like Taco Bell!" Beca said as she sat down on Jesse's bed after removing the majority of the movies.

"That's all you got out of all that?" Jesse lifted Beca's legs, then sat down putting her legs in his lap.

"Shut up. Hey what was up with the whole "Bella Alert" thing?"

"Oh, I told them to do that." Jesse said and turned on his laptop.

"Why?" Beca changed her position and shut his laptop.

"Because Beca, you're just so... innocent," Jesse told her and opened his laptop again. Only to have Beca close it again.

"Innocent? Me? I'm innocent? How do you figure that?" Beca said motioning to her ear spike and tatoo.

"It's like how you've only kissed me four times and won't let me hold your and in front of people. Or how you cried watching The Breakfast Club. Or how the only time you did something relatively bad like get arrested, was to protect your friends." Jesse explained, once again opening his laptop hoping Beca wouldn't notice. He was of course wrong and she slammed it shut again.

"Okay, it was an accident and I was just in a holding cell for like 40 minutes!"

"See! Innocent! As much as you try to deny it with your bad reputation, you are innocent!" Jesse yelled.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Beca wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Jesse leaned into it and placed his hands on her waist. Beca only finally broke for air. Knowing Jesse would be too stunned to respond she said, "Am not."

"Are too," Marcus called as he walked past Jesse's room smirking.

"Shut up!" Beca yelled after him.

"He's right you know," Donald told Beca as he followed Marcus. Beca punched Jesse.

"Hey! What was that for!" Jesse yelled holding his now bruised arm.

"Not shutting the door!" Beca gathered her stuff and walked out the door, but Jesse knew she wasn't really mad.

* * *

After Beca had walked out of the Treble house, she went to Bellas rehearsal. They were preparing for Regionals. Towards the end of their practice Jesse came in asking if he could watch until him and Beca went to lunch. After a lot of arguing and convincing that he wasn't a spy Jesse sat in a chair in the corner of the room listening to his girlfriend sing.

In the last ten minutes of the rehearsal Aubrey was explaining transportation to Regionals when a boy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, that looked to be a freshman, walked through the doors.

"Um, excuse me? I'm looking for someone and I was wondering if you could help me find her?" the mystery boy asks. Beca who was straightening sheet music turned around to face the boy.

"Zachary?" Beca smiled. Then she ran up and hugged him. Hugged him! He picked her up by her waist and spun her around while she laughed.

"Hey beautiful!" he greeted her.

"Hey beatiful! That's all you have to say! What are you doing here?" Beca asked.

"I go here now. I missed you! I didn't want your dad to tell you so I could surprise you! Did it work?" the Bellas took this opportunity to motion Jesse to get over there with his girlfriend.

"Of course it worked! I can't believe you're here! When did you-"

"Hey man, I'm Jesse. Beca's boyfriend. Nice to meet you Zachary," Jesse shook the freshman's hand trying to be polite.

"Oh just call me Zach, man. Only beautiful over here calls me my full name," Zach took Beca's hand and spun her around.

"Well I don't like calling people by their nicknames!" Beca protested by elbowing him. Zachary just put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"You call me Jess," Jesse tried to get her attention. He used to like the endearing nickname but he didn't think he would after this little scene. Beca ignored him.

"Why didn't you come see me sooner?" Bec complained.

"Relax! It's only the second week of school beautiful. I was getting settled and thought you would be too," that was the third time Jesse had heard that boy call his girlfriend beautiful.

"How exactly do you know Beca?" Jesse asked. Beca finally seemed to notice he was there.

"So you go by Beca now?" Zach asked Beca. She looked down at the floor noticingly guilty, "Guess it doesn't really matter, you'll always be beautiful to me."

"Yeah um, again. How do you know whatever she may go by?" Jesse motioned to the girl standing next to him, but closer to Zach.

"Jesse maybe we should go-"

"No, I've never gotten to meet any of your old friends," Jesse insisted.

"Freinds?" Zach laughed, though Jesse didn't understand what was funny. "I think we were a bit more than friends! We were-"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey you awesome nerds! This is my 4th chapter in two days so I really hope you guys appreciate it. I have a TV show reference in this chapter, if anyone can tell me what it is and what show it's from I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy chapter 4 and please review.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, its characters, or any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

"Friends?" Zach laughed, though Jesse didn't understand what was funny. "I think we were a bit more than friends! We were best friends, our whole lives thanks to our parents! Since we could speak that is."

Jesse let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He suddenly felt relieved, until Zach continued talking.

"Well up until two years ago. We decided we wanted to try being more than friends." No! Why did he have to keep talking! Why! His first answer was completely acceptable! Jesse cursed in his head.

"Ouch. Old boyfriend meets new boyfriend. Coming up on a very special Jerry Springer!" Amy said reminding the three that the Bellas were still here and had saw the whole thing.

"Really Amy! Really? Was that necassary?" Beca groaned.

"Sorry Shawshank," Amy bowed her head.

"You dated him?" Stacie asked.

"Isn't he like a year younger than you?" Jessica spoke up.

"Well-" Beca started.

"Wait, you got arrested?" Zach asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal," Beca said dismissing him and facing her friends.

"Not a big deal! Wait, hold up! Does your dad know? Is it on your record? What did you do? Was it because of him?" Zach pointed at Jesse. "Will you answer me!"

"Yes. No. Misunderstanding. And no, it definatly was not Jesse's fault," Beca said looking extremely panicked, "Now if you'll excuse me, I can't do this." Beca stormed out of the room.

"Hold on! Where are you going?" Zach said trying to follow. Aubrey, Chloe, and Amy stopped him. "Hey let me go! I need to go after her!"

"No you don't," Chloe said, "That's Jesse's territory. He's her boyfriend and the only one who can calm her down."

"Since when?" Zach pulled away from Amy's grip. They shrugged.

"Since he's everything to her," Chloe said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

Jesse knew where his girlfriend was headed and decided that he could beat her there since he knew a shortcut and she had much shorter legs than him. So by the time Beca got to their tree, Jesse was already there with his back turned from her.

"You really need to stop running away," Jesse said his eyes never leaving the sunset.

"I know," Beca sighed and sat next to him leaning her head on his shoulder. He put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. They sat there just watching the sunset and Beca was happy. Til Jesse had to ruin it.

"How did you and pretty boy break up?"

"Jesse," Beca shook her head, "Don't make me tell you."

"Please Beca, I want to know how you broke up."

"We didn't."

"Come on, you can tell-. What?" Jesse realized what she said.

"We didn't break up," Beca repeated.

" No, I know what you said! How did you guys not break up!? What's wrong with you!" Jesse yelled. Beca flinched and moved away from him, like she was afraid he would hit her or something.

"No, hey. I didn't mean that Becs. I'm sorry. I never wanted to scare you. Come here, I won't yell again. I promise," Beca hesitantly came closer to Jesse and let him wrap his arms around her and kiss her head.

"We never technically broke up. When I went to college it was just kind of an unspoken agreement. I never thought I'd actually see him again. I'm sorry." Jesse didn't respond and Beca couldn't see his face to tell what he was thinking. "Please say something."

"I love you."

"What?" They had never told each other that. Beca always assumed it was implied, but it was so different hearing it.

"I love you. I guess I realized that when I saw you in another boy's arms." Beca turned to face him with tears in her eyes.

"Jesse-"

"Beca it's fine, you don't need to explain yourself." Jesse told her. She shook her head.

"I wasn't. I was going to tell you I wanted to say that first."

"Really?" A giant grin broke out on his face. Beca laughed and nodded. She turned back around and they continued to watch the sunset. They didn't kiss or say anything else because the moment didn't need anything else. It already had everything and was already perfect.

* * *

"No way. Absolutely not. Never. Not a chance. I won't. Nice try. How many more ways do I have to say no, to not have to go?" Beca growled in frustration.

"Seven," Jesse laughed.

"Oh you think this is funny?" Beca glared at her boyfriend. Jesse pondered.

"It's amusing." he offered. Beca went to Jesse's laptop and hit the eject button. She took the movie that was in there and held it up, threatening to snap it in half.

"I'm not laughing anymore! I'm not laughing!" Jesse cried in panick.

"I thought so." Beca sat down on Jesse's bed.

"You wouldn't have broken it anyway. Did you even see what movie it was?" Beca glanced down at the DVD in her hand and relized it was The Breakfast Club.

"I hate you."

"Hey, it's not my fault we couldn't hang out yesterday. I missed you." Beca was about to respond, but when she saw Jesse's face she changed her rude response.

"But why do we have to go to the carnival?" Beca whined. She hated carnivals. The sugary food, the stupid rides, children throwing up.

"Because the Trebles and Bellas are going and as their leaders, I think it would be unresposible for us to not attend this social gathering."

"That would have made you sound smart if you hadn't said unresposible," Beca laughed.

"That's not a word?"

"No, but continue," she motioned for him to go on.

"So as much as I would love to stay here with you and watch our movie, I think we need to go. It's in the job description." Jesse said patting her knee.

"Fine! I'll go, but I won't like it." Beca muttered as she went to go change.

"Shocker."

"Heard that!" Beca called and Jesse winced.

* * *

"Beca come on we have to go!" Jessica called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Beca came down the stairs dressed in a black tank top, a light blue button down that wasn't buttoned, and ripped jean shorts. She had her hair down and was wearing black Converse. "Are the boys meeting us there?" Beca asked Aubrey.

"Yeah, Bumper told us to meet them at the boat ride."

"So since that involves Bumper and water, I'll tell Jesse to meet us at the Ferris Wheel," Beca checked remembering what happened at initiation.

"Exactly."

"Got it!" The girls all climbed into the bus and Amy started to drive. When they got to the carnival Beca saw Jesse waiting at the ticket stand. He was wearing jeans and a red hoodie.

"I told you to wait at the Ferris Wheel, nerd!" Beca smiled.

"I know, I wanted to buy your ticket." Jesse handed her the ticket he purchased for her.

"Jesse, will you marry me?" Stacie asked after watching the exchange between him and Beca.

"Uh, no."

"Back off Stacie, he's my boytoy," Beca laughed.

"So I'm just a toy to you?" Jesse pouted. Beca took his hand and pulled him into the carnival after rolling her eyes.

"What's up with the snowsuit? It's September, you're going to have a heat stroke," Beca said.

"Well see, " Jesse smirked. Beca ignored him and they joined the rest of the Trebles.

"What's ear spike doing here? I didn't peg this place as your scene," Marcus said waving around a corn dog.

"My scene?" Beca raised her eyebrows in amusement, "I have a scene?" he just shrugged.

"Where are we going first?" Aubrey asked.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I have somewhere I want to take Beca," Jesse told them.

"Oh jeez," Beca could only imagine what sort of movie cliché Jesse had come up with. "Alright fine, we'll see you nerds later."

"Hey!"

"She means it in the nicest way possible," Jesse explained.

"I'm sure," Marcus muttered. Beca had been here five minutes and she was already tired of carnivals. She started walking away.

"We going or not nerd?" she called to Jesse.

"Wait, I'm... coming," he ran after her.

"Whipped," Bumper fake coughed. The rest of the Trebles and Bellas nodded in agreement with a chorus of "you're telling me"s and "you should see her"s and one murder confession from Lilly, but of course no one heard it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey you awesome nerds! The next chapter is going to be Regionals and I've found songs with the same chord progressions for both groups already, but it might be hard to describe how I've mashed the songs together. So do you guys want me to try and explain the sets or just tell you the songs and let you guys just imagine it for yourselves? Tell me in the reviews because I'm not posting chapter 6 until I get 20 reviews. Anyway, enjoy chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, its characters, or any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

"The carousel? Out of all the cliché movie games and rides in a carnival you chose the carousel?" Beca asked. Jesse had led her to the edge of carnival past the Ferris Wheel, beyond the Test Your Strength game, and even skipping the Tunnel Love. All of the typical places she expected her movie-crazed boyfriend to take her.

"That is exactly why I chose the carousel, my dear. I like to mix it up every once and awhile," Jesse explained as he guided Beca into the waiting line. "I figured we could be original, make our own movie scene."

"You're such a weirdo," Beca rolled her eyes as she stepped up in line so Jesse wouldn't see.

"Yes I am. You are too. It's a good thing we're best friends and lovers," Jesse retorted after seeing his girlfriend, which he loved so dearly, roll her eyes at him. Beca turned around to face him.

"Please don't say lovers," Beca shook her head remembering last year at the radio station. Jesse laughed as he and Beca stepped aboard the carousel. "I can't believe you're making me do this."

"It'll be fun," Jesse pushed, "Come on. Look you can sit on a unicorn!" Beca glared at him, but reluctantly got on for fear of being kicked out of the carnival if she held up the ride. She looked around as the ride started moving. The kids on the ride were all laughing and smiling. Beca realized that her boyfriends expression match the children and that her going on this ride with him really did make him happy. She smiled at how his eyes lite up when he heard the little girl in front of him laughing.

"Beca Mitchell are you smiling?" Jesse feigned shock. Beca's grinned was quickly removed and Jesse regretted pointing it out.

"Yes, but in my defense I was smiling at you. Not this stupid ride." The ride slowed to a stop and Beca was the first one off. Jesse followed behind her.

"You still smiled. Admit it, you had fun." Jesse stopped walking and stood in front of Beca. Knowing they weren't going anywhere until she did, Beca sighed.

"Fine, I had fun." Jesse stopped smiling and walked past her.

"Jesse?" Beca asked. He kept walking. "Jesse!" he didn't stop. Beca was seriously confused for about three seconds until she noticed the little girl from the carousel sitting on a bench crying. _Of course, _Beca thought. She ran and caught up with him. By now he was already trying to talk to the little girl.

"Hi sweetie. Are you okay? Are you lost?" Jesse asked. The girl hugged her legs to her chest.

"My mommy said I'm not asupposed to twalk to strangers," Jesse reached out to put his hand on her shoulder trying to be comforting, but the little girl recoiled at his touch.

"Jess, stop. You're scaring her," Beca whispered and then kneeled in front of the little girl. She had brown hair that was down and was wearing a pink sweater.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Beca, and I have a daughter that's about your age. Would you like to see a picture of her?" the girl nodded and Jesse furrowed his eyebrows.

"Bec? What are you-" Beca ignored him. She took her phone and scrolled through her pictures until she came to a picture of a little girl playing with a puppy.

"This is her. She's four years old, How old are you?" Beca asked in a calm voice, though she was panicking on the inside. The girl who still seemed afraid to speak raised her hand that wasn't in her mouth.

"Five? You're a big girl now aren't you?" she nodded. "What's your name sweetie?" she removed her thumb from her mouth before answering.

"Mackenzie."

"Well it's nice to meet you Mackenzie. Are you lost?" Beca asked now that she had gotten her to speak.

"I can't find my mommy and daddy." Mackenzie whimpered.

"It's okay. This is my friend Jesse. You don't need to be afraid of him. He's going to go tell someone that we found you and they are going to find your parents. Okay?" Beca nodded at Jesse.

"Okay"

After twenty minutes of trying to keep Mackenzie calm Jesse finally returned with her parents and a security guard.

"Mommy!" Mackenzie cried and jumped into a women's arms who had a tear streaked face. Beca stood up and made her way to Jesse. He took off his sweatshirt when he saw her shiver and handed it to her smirking.

"Shut up," she muttered, but it on gratefully.

"Oh Mackenzie, don't you ever scare me like that again! And you," she turned to Beca and Jesse, "Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?"

"It's fine, really. She's adorable," Beca smiled.

"Mommy, Beca showed me her daughter! She's a year younger than me!" Mackenzie exclaimed in her mother's arms. Mackenzie's mother looked back and forth between Jesse and Beca, trying to guess their age and then subtracting four years. She then muttered something that sounded like, "Well at least he stuck around."

"Uh, thank you again for helping us find our daughter, but we really should be getting her home now."

"Of course, " Jesse said and after saying good-bye they were on their way back to find the rest of their group. Beca had her fingers crossed hoping Jesse wouldn't ask, but she had no such luck.

"Daughter?" Beca groaned.

"She's my cousin. When I was little my mom told me if I ever got lost to find a police officer or someone with children. I figured if she knew we had kids, she wouldn't think we would hurt her," Beca looked down, suddenly becoming interested with her shoes.

"That's was amazing Becs," Jesse said sincerely.

"Shut up. No it wasn't, and if you tell anybody about this I swear I will hunt you down and kill you with this water bottle and a very dull knife," Bea threatened after taking a sip of her water.

"There's the Beca I know and love." Jesse smiled and took her hand.

After making a cover story for why they were gone so long, Beca and Jesse left with their respected groups later that night. Jesse was on the bus talking to Donald when he got her text.

_I love you too._

* * *

"You need to leave," Aubrey pointed at Jesse with her pen, "This is are last day to practice before Regionals and we can not have a Treble in here watching our every move."

"Come on Aubrey! Jesse forgot his key and no one's at the Treble house. They're all at some bar or something. If he can't stay here then he has to go sit outside the house until they come home," Beca begged slightly less than she could have because she had to admit; it would be pretty funny to have Jesse sit outside for the next three hours.

"Why can't he go get drunk with the rest of them?" Stacie asked.

"We have our movication tonight," Jesse explained like it was obvious.

"Fine!" Aubrey groaned.

Two hours, 45 minutes, and 12 seconds later the Bellas were trying to add one more song to their set list.

"We could add Heart Attack?" Jessica suggested.

"No, no Demi Lovato," Stacie complained.

"I Love It?" Chloe suggested.

"Doesn't have the same chord progression," Beca sighed and sat down.

"We Can't Stop?" Beca shook her head.

"You guys could sing the Dumb Ways To Die song!" Jesse said proud of himself.

"Jesse... no." Beca shook her head.

"Boyfriend?" he asked innocently.

"That's it! You. Out. Now." she stressed. "Go wait for me in my room."

"But, but-" Beca slammed the door in his face.

There practice finished about 30 minutes later and when Beca came out someone was waiting for her. She looked at him with the disdain she hid the first time he visited her at a Bellas practice.

"What do you want Zachary?" she spat.

"Don't be like that beautiful. You're so much more pleasant when other people are around," Zachary smirked.

"Wonder why," She muttered.

"What was that?" Zachary stepped closer to her knitting his eyebrows and cocking his head to one side testing her.

"I said, 'Because I don't want my boyfriend to be worried'." Beca stepped backward wearily.

"Oh, neither do I beautiful. Which is why you are going to text him right now and cancel any plans you made with him tonight." he said this time taking two steps closer reaching into her pocket and pulled out her phone. He turned it on and glared at her screen saver. "Aw, ain't that cute," He muttered looking at a picture of her and Jesse at the ICCA's last year.

"Text him. Now!" Beca took her phone and told Jesse that Bella rehearsal was running late and she couldn't see him tonight. Zachary smiled. "Perfect. Now come on, you and I are taking a walk." he grabbed her arm and jerked her off.

"You know I can walk right. You don't have to hold my arm." Beca snapped. Zachary looked around to make sure the coast was clear and slapped her.

"We need to fix your attitude problem." Beca just rolled her eyes. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of being hurt.

"Why am I here Zachary? And more importantly why are you here?" Beca demanded refusing to call him the name he preferred as an act of defiance . He pulled her to a stop, obviously reaching a destination far enough away from people.

"I just wanted to make sure you haven't told anybody anything beautiful," Zach touched the back of his hand to her face, but Beca hit it away.

"Of course I haven't. I thought my performance the other day would have proven that. Not to mention that Jesse would have killed you by now if I had." Zach laughed.

"I think I could take that nerd, but that was quit a performance. Didn't know you had it in you." he winked. _Oh god_, Beca thought. _At least my nerd works out._

"Yeah, well I've had a lot of practice. Can I go now?" Beca raised her eyebrows and backed away from him.

"Of course you can beautiful," he said like he wasn't the one who dragged her out here. "I'll see you later, Rebecca." he smirked one more time before backing away into the trees. Talk about a movie scene.

* * *

Beca stormed into the Bella's house, slamming the door behind her. She ignored the calls of her friends and ran up the stairs. When she got to her room she locked her door and took her guitar out her closet. She sat on her bed and started playing, singing softly.

_I will not make_

_The same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_'Cause my heart so much misery_

_I__ will not break_

_The way you did, you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

Chloe walked up to check on Beca but she knew it was pointless. Her door would be locked like always. When she heard what Beca was playing on her guitar Chloe knew Beca hadn't find the final song for their set list.

Chloe went down stairs to grab her coat and she went to visit a certain Treble. She ripped open the door to the Treble house. She looked around and aw that most of the boys were passed out except Benji.

"Bella Ale-" Benji started.

"Don't you dare," Chloe hissed looking around making sure no one was woken up. She glared at Benji, "Where's Jesse's room?"

"Second door on the right up the stairs," he whimpered. Chloe nodded thanks and stomped up the stairs and down the hall to Jesse's room.

"What did you do!" Chloe yelled making Jesse jump of his bed.

"Hey Chloe, what are you talking about?" Jesse ran his hand through his hair trying to collect himself.

"Beca came home all angry and locked herself in her room crying! When I-"

"Wait she was crying? Is she okay?" Jesse asked worried.

"Don't play that game! I know it was you! She was playing guitar and singing "Because Of You" by Kelly Clarkson! Who else could that have been about?" Chloe yelled as she walked around his room.

"I don't know Chloe. I didn't even know she played guitar! I got a text from her about an hour ago saying Bellas rehearsal was running late and we couldn't hang out. That's the last I heard from her," Jesse said growing exceedingly worried.

"Bellas rehearsal got out at 3:00" Chloe said as Jesse checked his watch that read 5:12.

"Are you guys talking about Beca?" Benji asked hesitantly from the doorway.

"Yeah, why? Have you heard from her Benji?" Jesse asked.

"No," Jesse sighed, "But I saw her. Walking away from rehearsal with some blond guy. At like 3:10."

"Blond guy?" Jesse muttered. He gasped and snapped his fingers. "Zach!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey you awesome nerds! As promised, here is chapter 6. Thank you so much for everybody who read and reviewed. You guys are amazing although you don't seem to like my pal Zachary. I wonder why? One reviewer is on to me though, sort of. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because I actually got to mash-up songs with the same chord progression which is awesome. What are the chances I can get up to 30 reviews before the next chapter? Enjoy reading chapter 6 as much as I did writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, its characters, or any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

Chloe and Jesse had spent the better part of the night trying to figure out an explanation for why Beca had come home crying after talking to Zach. After four hours of letting his imagination go wild, Jesse realized he didn't like any explanation. All of them made his girlfriend upset, and no matter how it happened Jesse didn't want Beca hurt.

Chloe left around 10 o'clock saying she had to rest for Regionals tomorrow. Jesse barely noticed her absence. He tried calling Beca once more and when she didn't pick up he threw his phone across the room. It luckily landed on his bed. He tried to get his breathing back to normal and understand that she just needed space.

Beca and been dodging his calls all night. Jesse finally gave up trying at like 1 am and went to bed. He didn't get much sleep though, his dreams were haunted by a little blond girl's face making Jesse wake up every ten minute or so. He tossed and turned trying to fall asleep. When Jesse eventually accepted that he would be tired tomorrow, he lay in bed and started thinking about where he had seen that girl.

The only little girls Jesse had seen recently were at the carnival and he could only think of one possibility.

"No," Jesse muttered. It couldn't be, right. He shook his head trying to get rid of the up surd idea, but it just kept replaying over and over again in his head like a broken record. Jesse sat up and looked around for his phone. When he found it he dialed Chloe's number. The phone was rining.

"Come on. Answer!" he growled until someone picked up.

"Chloe? It's me. I need a favor. Do you think you could get her phone?"

* * *

The next day at Regionals Jesse was whispering to Chloe backstage. He stopped when he saw Beca walk in. She was trying to inconspicuously go unnoticed and failing.

"Hey Beca," Jesse said in his everything's-okay-but-really-its-not-because-I-kno w-you're-hiding-something-from-me voice. "I called you."

"I know," Beca wouldn't meet his eyes, "I ignored you." Chloe looked between the two of them and quickly darted away not wanting to be in the middle of this.

"Yeah, I got that part," Jesse's voice strained like it does when he's mad but trying not to yell, "The part I don't get is why?" Beca looked down as the Trebles were called to the stage. "I have to go," Jesse muttered looking past her and seeing that Chloe had got Beca's phone from her bag.

"Good luck," she said in a small voice, but Jesse didn't return it. He was already on stage.

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl who looked like you_

_I guess that's déjà vu_

_But I thought this can't be true_

_Cause you moved to west L.A or_

_New York or Santa Fe_

_Or where ever to get away from me_

_Oh but that one night_

_Was more than just right_

_I didn't leave you cause I was all through_

_Oh I was overwhelmed, _

_and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

Jesse jumped around the stage, having the time of his life and forgetting Beca for a moment. He sang his solo as the rest of the Trebles sang the tune. As Jesse and Marcus sang the chorus of Drive By, the rest of the Trebles harmonized the chorus of Pumped Up Kicks. A few backflips and boy swagger moves later, the set was finished. Jesse went off stage and sat down in the audience.

The Bellas took their places on stage as Chloe and Beca started the performance.

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone_

_Tonight Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_I got a reason that you_

_Who should take me home tonight _

Chloe and Aubrey took the lead as Beca stepped forward and started singing a new song.

_You should have said no_

_You should have gone home_

_You should have thought twice_

_Before you let it all go_

The Bellas went back to singing Edge of Glory.

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's all wrong_

_Tonight Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_Right on the limb is where we know_

_We both belong tonight _

_(I'm on the edge)_

_It's hard to feel the rush_

_To brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love _

Beca sang, "Baby and you might still have me," as the last line before the chorus was sang.

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

The Bellas sang, "With you" in the background as Beca sang the final lines.

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should have said no_

_And baby, you might still have me_

They finished and started hugging and laughing as they walked off the stage. After handing their microphones in Chloe sat down in her seat right behind Jesse. He reached his hand back and nobody noticed when Chloe slipped Beca's phone into it.

* * *

Beca was searching through her bag.

"Hey, Chlo? Have you seen my phone. I could have sworn I left it in my bag," Beca called out to Chloe who sometimes borrowed her phone since she broke hers.

"No, I haven't touched it," Chloe lied. "Come on, we have to get on the bus. You probably just left it in your room." Beca nodded and let Chloe pull her out towards the bus.

They got on and Beca became absorbed in conversation to remember her phone. Even though she specifically remembered looking at a picture for good luck before going on stage.

**Meanwhile:**

"Hey man, what's up with Jesse?" Donald whispered to Benji after seeing Jesse head straight to the back of the bus with a sad look on his face. He hadn't said a word to anybody yet or even acknowledge their presence when they told him how well he did.

"Maybe he's mad his girlfriend beat him again," Bumper suggested.

"Nah man, did you see Beca today? She didn't look very happy, even when the won," Uni reasoned.

"I bet she's PMS'ing," Kolio decided.

"I bet there fighting," Marcus put in.

"I bet she's pregnant," Bumper said.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Jesse called annoyed. He stood up and joined the rest of the group.

"Finally! He speaks!" Donald jokes clapping Jesse on the back, "So what's up with you and Beca?"

Jesse reluctantly told his friends what had happened last night, including his suspision about Beca's phone. And the part about how Chloe had helped him steal it from Beca's bag.

"Well what are you waiting for? You have her phone, right? Check it out!" Bumper yelled.

"I feel bad. Like I'm invading her privicey or something," Jesse moaned.

"Dude who cares! Be a man!" Bumper insisted.

Jesse took Beca's phone out from his pocket and turned it on. He was prepared to scroll through her pictures, but he didn't have to. His picture had been replaced as screen saver. There was the picture he had been looking for. There was the little girl from his dreams. There, with her blond hair and Beca's eyes. And if that wasn't enough, the person standing behind her was. There in the backround, was Zachary.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, now I definatly want 30 reviews. Who do you guys think Zachary really is? And what about the little girl? I'm taking suggestions for her name, btw. Chapter 7 is already done. When i post it is up to you guys. I love you awesome nerds!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey you awesome nerds! You guys really are awesome, my computer almost broke from all the reviews and follows I got! Thank you so much! 40 reviews this time? Enjoy chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, its characters, or any songs mentioned.**

* * *

As soon as the Trebles bus pulled into Barden, Jesse was already attempting to get to Beca, but his friends were holding him back.

"Oh no you don't!" Donald said as him and Marcus picked Jesse up. Then proceeded to literally carry him back to the Trebles house.

As soon as they set Jesse down on the couch he was already trying to run away. Donald stopped him and threw him back on the couch and Marcus and Kolio held him down.

"Jesse, stop!" Donald yelled at Jesse so he would stop struggling. "You aren't thinking straight. This is Beca! If you go and see her now, you'll end up screaming at her. She's obviously been through a lot, you don't want to make it worse." Jesse relaxed. Donald was right.

Donald picked up Jesse's backpack that Uni had brought from the bus and took out his laptop and The Breakfast Club.

"Dude seriously? You carry those everywhere you go?" Bumper mocked, but Jesse didn't answer. He sat there looking straight ahead with a stone cold look on his face.

"It's their movie," Uni explained to Marcus.

"You know most normal couples just have a song, right Jesse?" Marcus waved his hand in front of Jesse's face.

"Oh, they have a song too. It's from the movie. Yeah, last year Beca serenaded him at the ICCA's with it," Jesse groaned and started falling over, but Kolio helped him back up.

"You are going to sit there and watch this movie beginning to end. Then, and only then you can go talk to Beca," Donald told Jesse as he sat the laptop in front of him. "Maybe when you're finished watching it you'll remember that this is Beca were talking about and you love her, and you need to be there for her. Otherwise she's just going to shut you out again."

Two hours later the Trebles realized how serious this was when Jesse didn't raise his fist with Judd Nelson. The movie ended and Jesse slammed the laptop shut.

"There I watched it, can I go now?" Jesse stood up.

"Are you going to behave?" Benji asked.

"Maybe." Jesse scowled.

"Jesse!" Donald warned.

"Look, I'm serious. I need to go talk to her," Jesse grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door. "Catch you guys later."

"Jesse," Benji called. Jesse turned to face him. "Just remember Simple Minds, okay?" Jesse smiled and gave him a small nod. Then he walked out the door and headed to the Bellas house.

When Jesse got to the Bella house he walked in without knocking and was surprised to find it pretty empty. They probably went out to celebrate, but he knew Beca was here. He could faintly here music playing from upstairs.

Beca's door was locked, of course. Jesse sighed and knocked.

"Beca open the door! We need to talk!" he heard the music turn off and her closet close. She opened the door and looked up at him.

"What about," Beca asked as she let him into her room.

Jesse took her phone out of his pocket and held it up, "I like your screen saver."

"Wha- You stole my phone!" Beca yelled in disbelief. Jesse gripped his head in frustration like he was trying to pull out his own hair.

"Don't you dare put this on me Beca Mitchell! Not after you lied to me! You're the one who lied about Zach and your so called cousin!" Jesse screamed putting air quotes around cousin.

"What are you talking about!"

"I saw the picture! Your "cousin"! She has Zach's hair and your eyes! He's in the background of the picture! I'm not stupid Beca, you lied to me!" Jesse was livid. He kept trying to remember Simple Minds, but was already in too deep.

"Okay, you need to _calm down_," Beca laughed, "You are way to dramatic!"

"I'm not dramatic! I'm just devoted to every emotion I have!" Jesse defended.

"No, you're just devoted to every movie you watch!" Beca countered.

"Stop trying to change the subject! She's not your cousin, is she? She's your daughter! Yours and Zach's!" Beca glanced at her closet, but it went unnoticed by Jesse.

"Jesse I can't do this now. Please, you need to leave," Beca said begging Jesse with her eyes, "I didn't lie to you, not about that."

"Then tell me the truth," Jesse demanded, but his voice was softer. Beca lead him over to the door. Away from the closet.

"I can't Jesse," Jesse was about to protest but Beca mouthed, _"Not now. Please."_ Out loud she told him she had to get ready for class. She shut the door on him.

Jesse walked with his head down the entire way back to his room. His friends were waiting for him when he got there.

"What did she say man?" Donald asked the second he walked through the door.

"She wouldn't talk to me. Said she had to go to class," Jesse through his jacket on the floor and sat on his bed.

"Well that seems legit," Marcus tried.

"It's not," Jesse sighed, "She doesn't have class on Tuesday."

The Trebles sighed and got the message that Jesse wanted to be alone. They piled out of the room and shut the door. Jesse kicked off his shoes and laid down on his bed, putting in his earphones. He fell asleep listening to the sound of his girlfriend singing their song.

* * *

"Well done," Zachary clapped as he stepped out of Beca's closet, "Just one question."

"What." Beca scowled.

"I thought he was a nerd. Aren't nerds supposed to be smart. I really thought he would figure us out. So why was he so far off?" Zach asked as he went over to Beca's desk and picked up a pencil.

"Don't call him a nerd, it's only okay when I say it. And he wasn't that far off. It does kinda make sence," Zachary smirked and toyed with the pencil.

"I guess," Zachary said as if he would consider it, "I still think I'm smarter than him. I'm way better looking too. Don't you agree?" He stepped closer to Beca and ran his hand through her hair.

"You're a creep. Even if you weren't doing this against my will, it's still illegal in some states. Including this one." Beca ducked around him and walked to the other side of the room.

"Damn, this is why I miss California. Move there with me?" Zach smirked and raised his eyebrows. He spun the pencil around in his fingers.

"No. Nice try though creep," Beca rolled her eyes.

"You," Zach pointed at her with the pencil, "have an attitude problem."

"And you have a lot of problems. Too bad you don't have parents to take you to a doctor to figure them all out," Beca laughed.

"Don't mention my parents!" he growled and took Beca's hand. Zachary stabbed the pencil into Beca's hand. She suppressed a scream but let a small whimper. Zachary just chuckled and walked to the door.

"Hey _Beca_. What else did you lie to poor Jesse about?" Zach asked his hand on the doorknob. Beca knew if she wanted him to leave she would have to tell him.

"I told him I was a virgin," she muttered. Zach laughed and shook his head.

"Oh Rebecca, you never learn." He slammed the door as he left.

Beca took the pencil and tried to carefully pull the pencil out from her hand. She didn't succeed. It hurt, a lot. But she had been through worse. Beca went to the bathroom and ran water over her hand before wrapping it up. She crawled into her bed after turning on her stereo. _I'm sorry Jesse._

_Flashback:_

_"I told you yesterday, I didn't tell anyone anything!"Beca insisted as she tried to walk away from Zach._

_"Than why did some red headed girl tell me to, "stay away from Beca"!" Zach grabbed her arm and turned her around so she was looking at him._

_"I don't know!" Beca yelled and she went to turn on music so if anyone came home they wouldn't hear them._

_"You better not. I told you, no one can find out about us." Zach had stopped yelling but was still firm._

_"I won't tell anybody, I swear" Beca promised. She couldn't tell anybody, and she wouldn't. But not for her sake. Beca heard a knock coming from outside her door._

_"Beca open the door! We need to talk!" Jesse called and Zach's eyes flashed._

_"Get rid of him. You have five minutes, or I will," Zach threatened showing her a pocket knife and climbing in the closet._

Beca was about to fall asleep when her phone chimed. She figured out that Jesse had left it. Thank god he did Beca realized when she saw who the text was from.

**Remember, don't tell anybody. Avery's life is on the line.**

**-Zach**

Beca clicked on the attachment photo. She fell asleep that night listening to her boyfriend sing and looking at a picture of her little princess.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey you awesome nerds! Okay, so as much as I love reading your guys reviews, and really I do, like more than life, I would prefer if you guys kept them PG. I'm just a kid and I don't like reading some of the really bad words in some of the reviews. I know you guys hate me for living you hanging and are mad at Beca for the way she's treating Jesse but it is just a story. Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading and review my story. Here is chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, its characters, or any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

Beca dreamt about Zachary, Avery, and most of all Jesse. She couldn't tell Jesse without Avery being affected, and she couldn't stay here and not tell Jesse. So Beca knew what she had to do. She called Zach.

"Zachary, I want to see her. If you don't want me to tell anybody I want to see her. Today," Beca paused as she waited for his answer, "Okay, I'll be ready."

An hour later Beca had packed her suitcase and was waiting for Zach to come pick her up. His pick up truck drove up and he rolled the window down.

"Rode trip!" he called out to her and leaned over so he could open her door. Beca rolled her eyes and jumped in the front seat.

"Don't be like that beautiful. We used to have fun when we were kids!" Zach smiled as he started the car.

"I can't believe you still call me that. We were like eight and it was one time!" Beca attempted to scowl, but failed as the edges of her lips turned up into a smile.

"Yeah but it was still hilarious! You even sang a little song too. How did it go? I'm princess the beautiful, I'm tiny and musical," Zach laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. "Come on! What was the rest?"

"No way. No more talking. Were listening to music for the next three hours. Got it?" Beca said as she turned on the radio.

"Fine," Zach muttered, "You ruin all the fun."

"I said be quiet! I like this song," Zach looked over at Beca and turned the song up. She stared out the window and unconsciously started singing along.

_I saw you in my dreams last night_

_You had your smile so bright_

_I thought your teeth were the stars_

_Your eyes they were like tiny rivers_

_Well it gave me the shivers_

_When you looked right up at me_

_We never got to say goodbye_

_We never sat down and cried_

_And watched each other's tears fall out_

_So I never got a chance to tell you_

_Just exactly how well you _

_Carved your home __in my heart_

_You can stay here awhile in this Hotel Heart_

_People come and go everyday_

_All never let it get cold or dark or crowded_

_All never give your spot away_

Zachary looked over and smiled at her. "I forgot how much I missed hearing you sing. You have a lovely voice."

"Thank you."

"I kinda ruined things for us, didn't I. I have a feeling you gave my spot in your heart to that Jesse kid," Zachary sighed.

"Jesse didn't take your place Zach. I love him, and I loved you too. I really did, but I loved you like a brother. Not like how I love Jesse. But I will always love you as a best friend Zach," Beca said in a small voice.

"I guess I can live with that. And you called me Zach," Beca grinned and leaned back closing her eyes. She listened to the music and drifted off into a much needed sleep.

* * *

"Beca, wake up. We're here," Zachary gently shook Beca's shoulder. She blinked a few times and opened her eyes.

"Let's go see her," Beca opened the truck's door and climbed out. She and Zach walked up the small walk way and Zach unlocked the door.

"Avery! I'm home and I brought somebody!" he called as he walked through the door. Beca heard little feet running down the hall. The little girl turned the corner and ran straight into her arms.

"Beca! I missed you so much!" Avery squealed as Beca lifted her up.

"I missed you too, princess. I brought you a present," Beca set the little girl down and reached into her bag.

"Really!" Beca nodded and handed Avery a brown stuffed Teddy Bear with a tiny heart stitched on it.

"That's from my friend Jesse. Maybe one day you can meet him," Beca said slowly as she looked at Zachary for approval. He gave her a small nod.

"Can I see a picture of him?" the little girl asked innocently.

"I need to go talk to Maggie, the nanny. Could you uh-" Zachary asked motioning to Avery's toys.

"Sure, come on Princess," Beca carried her over to the couch and took out her phone. She came to a picture of her and Jesse sitting at their spot. Chloe had taken it for them on one of the last days of school last year. "This is Jesse."

"He's handsome," Avery giggled, "Beca?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yeah princess?"

"Is Jesse like Daddy?" Avery asked playing with Beca's hair.

"Yeah baby, Jesse is just like Daddy." Beca responded automatically and the little girl seemed content with her response.

Beca had decided to stay the night at Zach's place, per Avery's request. Before Beca went to bed she checked her phone. She had 37 messages, but none of them from the person she really wanted to talk to. She went to sleep, this time only dreaming of Jesse.

* * *

The next day Beca decided she owed Jesse an explanation so she made her way over to the Treble house. When she walked in Benji muttered a quiet, "Bella Alert" and everybody looked up from their breakfast. The majority of them were glaring at her except for Bumper, who didn't seem to care, and Donald, who seemed sympathetic.

"Okay, what did I do?" Beca asked the 12 boys.

"You broke him," Uni said as he stood up and pushed by Beca.

"Don't mind him, Beca. He's just upset because... Well here I'll show you. Come look at this," Donald lead Beca up to Jesse's room.

He opened Jesse's unlocked door to reveal Jesse laying face first into a pillow and the rest of his body was covered by a thick blanket, even though it was September. His stereo was playing the Breakfast Club soundtrack. Donald mouthed, watch this, and started talking to Jesse.

"Hey Jesse, Benji made pancakes. Do you want some?" Donald asked and whispered to Beca that he hadn't ate in three days.

"No," Jesse mumbled into his pillow.

"Why not," Donald prodded.

"Because I don't want pancakes!" Donald held up a finger motioning Beca to wait for it.

"Well what do you want?" he asked.

"Beca," Jesse said.

"Well she's here," Donald told him.

"That's not funny Donald," Jesse breathed.

"Hey nerd," Beca said stepping into his room. Jesse quickly sat up and blink. Once, twice, three times. She was actually here.

"I'll leave you two alone," Donald said stepping out. Jesse looked Beca up and down.

"What do you want?" Jesse asked in a flat tone.

"You mean besides you? I want to explain, if you still want to listen?" Beca moved her hair to one side and uncomfortably crossed her arms. Jesse's expression didn't change.

"I'm listening."

* * *

"Zachary Cole Matthews is exactly three months younger than me. His parents died in a car accident on their way to my 18th birthday party. He survived with a minor concussion and a broken arm. He blamed me for the accident and so did I. If it hadn't been my birthday nothing would have ever happened. When I went to visit him the hospital, I told him everything was going to be okay. He didn't believe me, so he hit me. About a month later Zachary came to visit me. When he got there, he kissed me and told me he was sorry. He told me I couldn't tell anybody what happened because if I did, he wouldn't get custody of his little sister. Avery Clarie Matthews was only four years old at the time," Beca looked at Jesse trying to see how he was processing all this.

"But she has your ey-" Beca didn't let him finish.

"My eyes? No, she has her brother's eyes. They both have their mother's eyes. And their mother has her brother's eyes. So do I. We all have my dad's eyes."

"Okay, I haven't been to class for like a week, but I'm pretty sure you just said that Zach is your cousin," Beca nodded.

"I didn't lie to you Jesse. Not about that anyway."

"What did you lie about?" Jesse asked furrowing his brows.

"Technically, I'm not a virgin. But it wasn't really my choice," Beca whispered looking at her hands in her lap.

"You mean you, he-"

"Yep." Jesse swallowed.

"How do you feel about that?" Jesse said searching her face for any sign of distress.

"I'd feel a lot better if you wouldn't bring it up," Beca whispered trying to blink back tears.

"Oh Bec," Jesse sighed as he pulled Beca onto his lap and let her cry. "I'm going to be totally movie cliché right now and start singing Carry On My Wayward Son. Is that going to be okay?" Beca laughed and Jesse ran his hand through her hair.

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more._

"You are such a nerd," Beca smiled.

"But I'm your nerd and a nerd that works out," Jesse mocked.

"You talked to Chloe," Beca guessed.

"Guilty."

"Jesse, I need you to promise me something. You can't tell anybody about Zach, okay. He was in a bad place, but he's changed now. If you tell anyone than Avery will get sent away." Beca begged. She couldn't let Avery go to a foster home.

"You were with Zach yesterday weren't you?" Beca nodded, "I won't tell, but only as appreciation for him bringing you back to me." Beca and Jesse looked at each other.

"Yesterday Avery asked me if you were like Daddy. I think she wanted to no if I loved you like her mom loved her dad. I told her yes," Beca said as her and Jesse moved closer together.

"This is really awkward right now, so if you don't try and stop me I'm going to kiss you in a second," Jesse breathed, "Is that going to be okay?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer. He kissed her and subconsciously ran her hand under her shirt. She moved her hand to grab his and moved it on top of her shirt.

"Too far?" Jesse mumbled still kissing her.

"Yeah."

"This is me apologizing," Jesse said between kissing her while tangling his hand in her hair.

"And this is me, doing the same," she responded.

"I love you," Jesse told her.

"I wanted to say that first."

* * *

**A/N: The end! Haha, totally just kidding. I kinda got off topic of my story so it will kind of return to what I want it to be about, but that means like 20 more chapters for you guys! Please review and tell me if you liked what I did there. I've decided not to update until I get 56 reviews. I love you awesome nerds!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey you awesome nerds! I'm glad that most of you like my last chapter, but some of you still don't like Zach. You guys need to understand that not only is Zach Beca's cousin, and they were like best friends their whole lives, but there are still some things you don't know about him. Plus, his parents both died in one night, cut him a little slack until you know the whole story and Beca isn't trying to protect him, she's protecting Avery. Thanks to everybody who reviewed! I smile every time I read what you guys have to say about my writing! Enjoy chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, its characters, or any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

"Why is it that we can never go to a normal party, with normal people, and actually stay with the group?" Beca complained as Jesse once again pulled her away from the acapella groups at another acapelle gathering.

"Because the Aca-Halloween Party is a tradition, we aren't normal, and because I want to show you something," Jesse stressed as they turned the corner of the path they were walking on.

"I didn't go to it last year!" Beca huffed. She could see her breath not that it was the end of October and around 11 at night last time she checked.

"That's because it didn't exist last year," he said in an obvious tone. Beca stopped Jesse from walking.

"Are you serious!"

"Yeah why?" Jesse narrowed his eyebrows.

"Then it can't be a tradition!" Beca faked rubbing her temples.

"I know," Jesse smirked and Beca face palmed. "So are you going to come with me willingly or are you going to be stubborn?"

"Lead the way nerd," Beca gave in. Jesse took her hand and they climbed up the rest of the hill. When they got to the top there was a small well that looked like it was from a fairytale.

"When I was little, my mom used to call my brothers and I her three wishes. She got her first wish when she blew out her 24th birthday candles. Two days later she found out she was pregnant with Damian. Her second wish was on a shooting star and she got pregnant with Mikey. And then five years later she took a walk to a wishing well. Nine months later and here I am," Jesse laughed as Beca made her way to the well.

"Is that what you are going to use your three wishes on? Aca-children?" Beca laughed but Jesse shook his head seriously.

"Nah, I already used mine on you. For my 18th birthday I wished that I would find an amazing beautiful girl in college to be my girlfriend. When we went stargazing on the roof I wished that I could find the courage to tell you I love you. And then I came up here the other night and used my last one."

"Hmm, do I get to know what you wished for?" Beca asked. She leaned over the side of the storytale well and peered down.

"Not yet. I can't risk not having it come true," Jesse wagged his eyebrows causing Beca to laugh. "But I want to know what you are going to be for Halloween."

"Nothing," Beca said a bit to quickly.

"You're lying! You always bite your lip when you lie," Jesse caught on to her.

"I do not!"

"Yeah you do. Everybody does something. My brother's pupils dilate, Benji blinks, Chloe plays with her hair, and I... nevermind," Jesse thought better of it.

"Oh my god seriously?" Beca smile dropped off her face. She needs to learn to be more observant.

"Yeah," Jesse laughed, "Now what are you going to be?"

"You can find out tomorrow because I'm going to make you suffer with me," Beca said annoyed.

"See, this is why I love you," Beca rolled her eyes, "No seriously. I know your not usually into jewelry and stuff other that ear spikes but I got you something." Jesse reached into his pocket.

"Jesse-"

"No arguing, I never got you something for your birthday because you wouldn't tell me when it is," Jesse accused.

"And I still won't," Beca nodded in agreement.

"Oh you don't have to. It's August 9, your dad told me. Now as a late birthday present and a Halloween present you are going to accept this necklace," he pulled out a silver chain with an outline of a star lined in small gems. Beca sighed.

"It's beautiful. Will you put it on for me," Beca asked as she moved her hair. Jesse clasped the necklace and Beca turned to face him.

"Thank you," she smiled and leaned closer too him.

"You're welcome," he stuttered and moved back, "We should probably get back." Beca laughed.

"What?"

"Were dating and you're still awkward around me," Beca stood on her tip-toes and gave Jesse a quick kiss. When she started walking back down the hill Jesse was still staring at the spot she had just been standing in.

"I already left nerd!" she called back at him.

"Right. Wait I'm coming."

* * *

"I hate Aubrey." Beca growled when she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Aww, I think you look kind of cute!" Chloe squealed. Beca glared. Chloe was dressed as a cat which Beca thought was very fitting.

"I'm dresses as a munchkin. I know I'm short, but I'm dresses as a munchkin! Come on! This is college, aren't the boys supposed to dress up like each other and the girls are supposed to dress up as sluts?" Beca begged. She would not leave this house with ribbons in her hair. "Can I please change? I have to see Jesse tonight."

"Wait, Jesse is coming?" Stacie perked up. She just wore slightly worse clothes than normal and said she was supposed to be a pole dancer. _Very fitting_, Beca thought.

"He's not going to marry you, Stacie," Aubrey entered the room dresses as cheerleader. "And no Beca you can not change."

Beca opened her mouth and raised her finger, "And no, you cannot stay here!" Beca scowled and muttered fine.

"It could be worse," Amy told her, "You could be dressed as a hobbit." Amy played with the wings of her angel custom from last Valentines Day.

"Come on VC, let's go get the TrebleMakers," Aubrey called.

"VC?" Beca asked as all the girls headed out the door.

"Vertically challenged." about half the girls explained.

"Of course," Beca muttered.

When the Bellas got to the Treble house Beca decided to hide behind her so called friends for as long as possible. The Trebles were waiting on the doorstep for the girls.

"Hey ladies!" Jesse called, "Where's Becs?" The Bellas all side stepped, reveling a very short, ridiculously dressed Beca. The Trebles all burst out laughing.

"That's it, I'm going home!" Beca called and tried to leave.

"No you're not!" the girls stopped her. Jesse stepped up.

"Hold on, these are probably the least original customs I have ever seen. Munchkin, angel, dancer, cat, cheerleader, dead prom queen, and vampire. Really?" Jesse mocked.

"Like you guys are any better," Beca countered, "Jedi, Zombie, Napoleon Dynamite, Astronaut, Sexiest Man Alive, Donald and Bumper are obviously each other, Hat's just wearing a weird hat, and you..." she trailed off. "What the hell are you supposed to be?"

Jesse was wearing black sweatpants and a black sweatshirt. He had pictures of baby chicks taped all over him.

"I'm a chick magnet," he smirked. Beca shook her head and sarcastically laughed.

"Wow, no. I didn't think there was anyway for your ego to get any bigger. But congratulations, you've managed it," Jesse just winked.

"Can we go before all the good candy get's taken?" Bumper whined.

"Yeah, come on guys. Follow the yellow brick road," Jesse laughed.

"I'm a victim," Beca muttered.

"You better stop complaining midget, or I'm going to send you back to the Keebler factory," Jesse told her and everybody laughed except Beca.

"Wow. A short joke. Isn't my boyfriend just so original?" Beca spoke in a dry tone.

"Hey Jesse, how do you make a midget mad?" Bumper asked between laughing.

"How?"

"You give them a yo-yo," everybody started laughing again while Beca glared.

"Shut up!"

"Wait, wait, I got one!" Uni said as he bent down and pulled one of those mushroom weeds from the ground and walked over to Beca, "Grow Mario, grow!"

"I'm not happy!" Beca yelled.

"Well than which dwarf are you?" Kolio asked trying to be serious, but failing miserably. Beca wasn't going to put up with this anymore so she decided to kick Kolio where it hurts.

"Angry," he whimpered as he fell to his knees, "Defiantly angry."

"No more short jokes," Beca said angry, "Understand?"

"Yes, I'm sure we can _reach_ an understanding," Jesse laughed.

"We fell _short_ of them anyway," Hat added. Beca slapped both boys in the back of their heads and walked faster so she could get away from them.

"Where's she going?" Hat whispered to Jesse.

"Probably back to the Shire," Jesse responded.

"I'm going to kill you!" Beca screamed back at him.

"I love you!" Jesse called back.

"Stop mis-using that!" Now everybody was laughing at Jesse.

"Way to go, man! Good luck getting some tonight now!" Donald clapped Jesse on the back and rolled his eyes. Beca wasn't like that. Sure enough if anyone wasn't to far behind to see Beca's face, they would know she was smiling.

* * *

"I can't believe we only got like thirty pieces of candy!" Bumper complained as the group walked into the Bellas house.

"Yeah well no one wanted to give you and Donald candy because they didn't think you were dressed up. Thinking that would happen, I went to the store and bought candy earlier," Beca said pulling out bags and bags full if candy from a cabinate in the kitchen.

"I love you Beca! I take back every short joke I ever made about you!" Bumper cried as he got on his knees and started kissing the floor below her.

"Get off my girlfriend," Jesse said as he walked through the door and picked Bumper up by his shirt collar. Bumper took the candy into the other room.

"I'm going to change. I have feeling this is going to last awhile," Beca told Jesse and he nodded.

When Beca came back down stairs wearing jean shorts, a black tank top, and of course the necklace Jesse had given her, she saw that everybody was sitting in a circle.

"Come on Beca, were going to get high on candy!" Bumper called. She walked over to them and sat down next to Chloe and Donald crossing her legs.

"Alright, were going to play truth or dare first."

"I'll start," Donald says pointing to Beca. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go get in that cupboard," Donald told her pointing to a very small cupboard.

"You're kidding right," he shook his head, "You know how lame that is?" he just shrugged and Beca went to climb into the cupboard. She of course fit and Donald locked her in.

"Alright since Beca's in the cupboard, it's my turn. Jesse, truth or dare?" Bumper asked.

"Dare," he said bravely.

"Okay, I dare you to make out with Aubrey," Bumper declared. Jesse face paled and he glanced at the cupboard.

* * *

**A/N: So as depressing as this might seem, I didn't look up any of those jokes. I have been told every single one of them and about 95% are written in my yearbook. I'm in 8th grade and I'm about 4' 6". Some kids at my school are pretty original. My personal favorite is the Keebler factory one. What's yours? And yes, I was a munchkin for Halloween one year. I have also been an angel, cat, cheerleader, and dancer. And I have been dared mulitiple times by multiple different people to fit in various cupboards. Anyway, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey you awesome nerds! To clear some things up for certain reviewers; Beca does not willingly hang out with Zach. She tolerated her COUSIN for a few hours so she could visit her other cousin that she was worried about. I personally don't have any cousins, so I don't know how deep that bond is, but in my story Beca, Zach, and Avery are pretty close. And you guys haven't read any flashbacks yet! Don't assume anything! Technically I never said Zach raped anyone. So anyway, if any of you guys would like to suggest songs for the Footnotes for the semi finals, I would love to put them in the story. Here's chapter 10, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, its characters, or any of the songs mentioned. (or End of Watch)**

* * *

"Oh god no," Jesse stuttered, "You guys can make me do anything else, but I'm not kissing anyone other than my girlfriend tonight or ever. Especially not Audrey, no offense, I mean that in the nicest way possible. I'm just, I mean I wouldn't, and um," Beca stepped out of the cupboard.

"Alright nerds! Pay up!" she told them and walked around the circle collecting money from everyone. Jesse sat there looking at the group.

"You guys all bet that I would kiss Audrey?" he asked in disbelief.

"No!" they all exclaimed.

"Bumper bet me that he could get you to kiss a girl at the party. Donald bet me that Chloe would be the girl. I bet Amy it would be during Truth or Dare. Uni bet me that you would be drunk. Jessica bet me that I would be present during it. Then Cynthia bet you would do it if I wasn't here. I bet Stacie that you would be a gentleman about it and I bet Kolio you would stutter," Beca explained so fast Jesse didn't see how it was possible.

"Well I'm glad everyone has such faith in me," Jesse grumbled. Beca rolled her eyes and sat back down in the circle.

"Okay, since my turn was skipped, Marcus. Truth or Dare?" Marcus looked around the circle to see everybody motioning for to pick truth, but Marcus didn't want to be labeled as a wimp so he looked at Beca bravely.

"Dare!" Beca grinned and rubbed her hands together while the rest of the group groaned.

"I dare you and the rest of the Trebles to let me pick your set list for the semi-finals," she decided and the Trebles went at it.

"Way to go man!" Bumper screamed as Donald slapped Marcus upside the head.

"What were you thinking? Are stupid?" Jesse shouted.

"Me? She's your girlfriend!" Marcus exclaimed. The Bellas were discussing what songs they should have them sing and the Trebles were all shouting at each other (mostly Marcus). They were so loud they could be heard across campus, until Marcus said the forbidden sentence. "You're the one that's stupid for dating her. After all the crap she put you through, why don't you just dump the bitch?"

The room went silent and Jesse got a hard look on his face. "Jesse don't!" Beca cried.

_Crack._ Too late. Jesse had punched Marcus.

"Dude!" Marcus cried as he held his now bleeding nose. He tried to hit Jesse back, but Donald and Kolio held him back.

"You don't want to do that buddy. Because not only can he take you, easily, he has Shaw shank over there. And she has already punched a few men to protect him. Not to mention the fact that everyone here, but you, knows that Beca would have given you boys amazing songs to sing because the other group we have to go against at semi-finals are pretty good. She doesn't want you guys not to move on, she just wants to hear her boy-toy sing her favorite songs," Amy explained to Marcus.

"You got arrested?" Marcus asked.

"Amy, would you stop telling people that! You," she pointed at Jesse, "My room. Now. I'll deal with you later. Amy watch him. Chloe, can you get Marcus some ice. Audrey get a towel. Donald can you guy get him to the couch?" Donald nodded and took him to the couch.

Beca sat next to him and applied the ice Chloe had given her to Marcus's swollen lip and busted face. She handed him the towel and he took it gratefully. She fixed him up as best she could before she asked Chloe to take over and went to talk to Jesse.

"Amy when I said watch him I meant like keep him company, not guard the door!" Beca told her friend who was camped outside her room.

"Oh, my bad. You should probably get Popcorn in there some ice too. His fist looked a little damaged, as if he'd ever complain. Beca nodded and returned later with some ice and bandages. She opened the door to Jesse glaring at the floor. Beca walked over, kneeled next to him, and bandaged his hand.

"I'm sorry," they both spoke at the same time.

"What are you sorry for?" Jesse questioned confused.

"Marcus was right. I'm a jerk to you," Beca mumbled. He sighed.

"Not always, but last week was kind of hell for me," Beca nodded and her expression grew even sadder. "But you had a good reason Becs."

She didn't respond so Jesse took out his laptop and put on 16 Candles. They laid down and started to watch he movie.

"Is they were you got your pick up lines and abnormally large ego?" Bec asked referring to the annoying freshman in the movie.

"Yep," he said.

"Please tell me you never tried to smell me," Beca begged glancing up at Jesse who was mouthing the words of the movie.

"Yep," Beca laughed and they remained silent watching the movie until they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Jesse and Beca?" Chloe asked the following morning when she entered the kitchen, "Last I checked they were asleep in Beca's bed, but they aren't there anymore. Plus it's only 9:15. I'm beginning to think I slept through an entire day."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Stacie muttered sipping her coffee. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"They went to breakfast with Beca's dad. I guess he wanted to meet the boy Beca serenaded at last years competition." Chloe nodded in understanding.

"Okay, one more question," Chloe pointed to the sleeping boys in the living room. Amy turned around the computer she was working on. The screen showed an article about the dangers of Halloween candy.

"Did you know it's actually possible to get high off of candy!" she exclaimed. Chloe shook her head.

"No it's not, but there are such things as a sugar crash," Chloe walked over to the cabinet and opened it looking for cereal. She didn't find it and shrieked.

Bumper and Donald ran into the room yelling, "Did Beca find it!"

"Oh man! Way to ruin the surprise!" Bumper complained taking the real tarantula with a picture of a clothless Jesse into his hands.

"One, Beca left an hour ago. Two, Chloe don't open the cereal cabinet. Three, I want that thing out of this house. And four, let me keep the picture as leverage." Aubrey said in a dull tone not glancing up from the magazine she was reading.

"What could you possibly use that as leverage for?" Jessica asked.

"Beca might want it to use over Jesse, or stare at, or use for some other erotic purpose. Stacie might want it to use over Beca, or stare at, or suck on, or use for some other specific erotic purpose. And Jesse will want it so that I don't have it, Beca doesn't have it, and above all Stacie doesn't have it." Aubrey said in the same tone still not looking at anyone.

Bumper handed the picture to Aubrey.

"Hey!" Stacie yelled, "I wouldn't use it over Beca!" the Bellas shook their heads muttering things like wow, or really.

"That's what she mad about being accused over?" Donald asked in disbelief. They only nodded. "Okay then."

"Would anybody else pay to watch Jesse being interrogated by Beca's dad?" Uni asked as he entered the room and caught the soda Donald tossed to him. Bumper grabbed the keys from the counter.

"Why pay?"

* * *

"Hello , I'm Jesse Swanson. Beca's boyfriend," Jesse shook Beca's father's hand. Beca and Jesse had met her father at a small diner in the outskirts of town.

"You have a weak grip my boy, didn't anybody ever teach you how to shake someone's hand?" asked disapprovingly.

"Dad stop, you're scaring him," Beca turned to Jesse, "He's just kidding Jess. Don't worry."

"Aren't you the boy who bailed my daughter out of jail?" asked Jesse as they got led to their table.

"I thought you said you didn't bail me out," Beca whispered accusingly.

"Not now," Jesse muttered back, while trying to keep a smile on his face so her father didn't notice their exchange.

"So Jesse," Dr. Mitchell asked as he sat down in the booth not giving Jesse a chance to answer his previous question, "What's your major?"

"It's uh, music. I'm majoring in music and minoring in business. I want to score movies when I finish college." Jesse said nervously glancing between Beca and her father.

"Really Beca, couldn't you go for someone who was majoring in something in more promising. Pre-med, pre-law, _pre-something_?" Dr. Mitchell said jokingly, but Jesse took it personally. Beca saw hurt flash over his eyes as he tried to shake it off. She grabbed his hand under the table, silently telling him to ignore the man sitting across from him.

Jesse smiled at Beca trying to reassure her that he was fine.

"Dad, stop. Seriously."

"Beca I'm Jesse can handle himself, can't you young man?" Dr. Mitchel nodded in Jesse's direction as he took out his napkin. Jesse nodded curtly.

"You guy's, Jesse is freaking out in there. Donald do something," Chloe whispered from a table across the restaurant. Yes they were spying on them, don't judge.

"Um okay," Donald said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Jesse's number.

Jesse's phone started to ring and Jesse politely excused himself from the table. He went outside to where his friends were waiting for him.

"You guys are pathetic. You really didn't have anything better to do than crash my date with Beca," Jesse shook his head in amusement.

"Dude it's not a date. You're meeting her dad," Bumper rolled his eyes and took a bite out of a whole pancake he was holding in his filthy hands. Jesse cringed in disgust.

"Yeah I am, and I really should get back to that," Jesse said trying to slowly walk away, but Chloe and Aubrey stopped him.

"Not yet. You need to stop being to shy," Chloe told him.

"And fix your jacket," Aubrey adjusted his collar.

"Make sure to smile."

"Put your arm around Beca."

"Talk about music."

"Or school."

"Compliment Beca."

"But not about her clothes."

"Or body."

"And whatever you do,"

"Don't make any movie references!" they finished together.

"Okay, got it," Jesse said as he walked back into the restaurant. He apologized to Dr. Mitchell and sat back down next to Beca, putting his arm around her. Beca turned her head and smiled at him.

"You have really pretty eyes," he told her. Beca smiled bigger.

"You're a dork, but I love you," she told him.

"I love you too." Dr. Mitchell watched the exchange between the couple.

"Beca, I think I left my wallet in the car. Can you go get it?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh that's okay sir, I can pay." Jesse responded not wanting to be left alone with Beca's father.

"Oh no son, that's alright. Beca?" Dr. Mitchell's voice didn't leave room for discussion. Beca nodded and left the table.

"Jesse," Dr. Mitchell approached and tap his finger together, "That's my daughter that you just said I love you too. Now, I've had experience making mistakes in the department. So I just want to ask you one thing. Can you live without her? And if you can't, man up and forget about her, don't string her along. Think about it, because I didn't."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey you awesome nerds! Thanks for reviewing and reading. Next chapter is Christmas! And I'd like 90 reviews before I update again. Enjoy chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, its characters, or any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

"We are going to the beach," Jesse told Beca as he once again opened her door without knocking.

"No we are not. It's November," she put her headphones back on and turned up the music she had been listening to. Jesse walked over to her and took them away, placing them around his neck.

"I know," he smirked, "But it also happens to be an extremely nice day and we happen to live only an hour from the beach. Come on Beca, everybody is going!"

"No, I don't like the beach, or swimming, or sun, or sharks!" Beca complained burying her face in her pillow. "The four S's!"

"First of all, that's three S's and a B," Jesse told her as he packed her a bag.

"Fine, then I don't like sand or math! So now it's four S's and an M!" Beca lifted her head slightly from the pillow to answer. Jesse laughed at her childness.

"Second of all," he continued like he hadn't heard her, "Why do you hate everything fun?"

"I have my reasons," she muttered as she sat up.

"I'm sure you do, but you're coming," he told her sternly as he handed her the bag he had packed.

"Fine!" Beca groaned and stood up from the bed, "But I'm going in clothes and working on set's the entire time!" she started to take off her shirt to change, not caring that Jesse was here. He politely averted his gaze and Beca rolled her eyes, considering she still had a tank-top on. She put on a dark green t-shirt and slipped on her sandles since she already had on her pre-ripped jean shorts.

"Please tell me we aren't going in the buses," Beca asked. Jesse shook his head.

"We aren't. We are going in my Saturn, everybody else is though," Beca nodded approvingly and grabbed her sunglasses off her dresser and they headed downstairs.

Jesse opened Beca's door for her and she rolled her eyes. She got in the passenger seat and slipped her sunglasses on. Jesse started the car and turned on the radio.

"Oh my god, you totally planned this!" Beca exclaimed when she heard the song that was playing.

"How on earth could I have planned this? Now be quiet, I'm trying to listen!" Jesse hushed her and joined in singing with the radio.

_She's a yellow pair of sandals_

_A holey pair of jeans_

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses_

_She looks great in anything_

_She's I want a piece of chocolate_

(Don't) _take me to the movies_

_She's I can't find a thing to wear_

_And now and then she's moody_

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof_

_With her brown hair a-blowing_

_She's a soft place to land_

_And a good feeling knowing_

_She's a warm conversation_

_That I wouldn't miss for nothing_

_She's a fighter when she's mad_

_And she's a lover when she's loving_

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_I talk about her_

_I go on and on and on_

_Cause she's everything to me_

"You're hilarious, seriously. Get yourself a talk show. Because I don't know how you planned that," Beca motioned to what she was wearing, "But even I can't get that unlucky so you obviously did something."

"Oh come on! You totally loved it!" Jesse argued.

"Fine," Beca looked out the window so he couldn't see her smiling, "It was a little cute."

"Yeah, just a little cute?" he said sarcastically. Beca moved her hair to one side and toyed with it like she always does. She ignored Jesse by biting her lip and shaking her head.

"Okay, I can roll with cute," Jesse smirked and nodded his head.

_Your eyes are blue like the ocean_

_And baby I'm lost out at sea_

_Did the sun just come out _

_Or did you smile at me_

Jesse started singing and Beca put her head in her hands.

"No! Please stop!" Jesse started laughing and opened his mouth again.

"Don't do it!" Beca warned, "Don't. I will- I will leave."

_Your lips look so lonely _

_Would they like to meet mine_

_You are the one that _

_I've been hoping to find_

_You're so sweet that you put_

_Hershey's out of __business_

_Can I have a photograph _

_To show my friends that angels truly exist_

_I'm singing fa la la la la la_

_And you're as cute as a button_

_The things you do, sure are something_

_Are you running out of breath_

_From running through my head_

_All night!_

"Jesus," Beca muttered as she tried to cover her eyes with her hand. She took her phone out of her pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Jesse asked trying to peer over her to look at her phone.

"Amy," Beca put the phone to her ear, "I'm asking her to pick me up because I refuse to drive another 45 minutes with you."

"Ouch."

* * *

"I hate you!" Beca screamed to her friends when they arrived at the beach. "You don't understand! You've never had to ride with him! He doesn't shut up!

"Why do you think we wouldn't let him on the bus with us?" Donald asked. The Trebles were all unloading the bus with beach stuff.

"But why couldn't you pick me up?" Beca yelled her fist curling into balls.

"Well we could say we didn't want Popcorn to be alone, but really it was just pay back for taking our money on Halloween," Amy said.

"Oh my god!" Stacie squealed looking at the side of the Treble bus, "You guys are called the Treble Makers. Like "trouble makers". And treble is a musical term! I totally just got that!"

"Wha-" Jesse started to ask Beca looking at Stacie.

"Just ignore her," Beca shook her head and led Jesse away.

The group set up their towels and chairs in the sand about halfway up the beach so they wouldn't get wet. People slowly drifted away towards the water until it was just Beca and Jesse.

"You can go you know. I'm fine," Beca told Jesse as she got out her laptop.

"I don't want to leave you here alone. Please come into the water with me! It'll be fun, I promise!" Jesse begged her.

Beca sighed looking at him and agreed to go into the water for a little while, if after Jesse would leave her alone.

"Look who decided to join us!" Chloe called as Jesse and Beca slowly entered the freezing water. Beca had again stripped her clothes and was now in the same black bikini she wore to initiation.

"What up Flat-butt!" Amy called.

"How can you guys stand this! It's freezing!" Beca shivered when the water reached barely half way to her knee. "I'm going back."

"No you aren't!" Jesse said and Donald and Unicycle stopped her. "You just need to get used to the water." Donald and Uni lifted her up and she unsuccessfully tried to get out of their grip. They carried her down deeper into the water and threw her a surprisingly long distance.

Unfortunately, Beca had been screaming at the boys to let her down so she got a mouthful of water and the wind knocked out of her when she hit the water.

Jesse started to panic and went into protective boyfriend mode when Beca didn't come back up.

"Beca?" he tentatively called out, but he received no answer. "Shit." he whispered. He was about to dive under when Beca emerged from the water coughing. Jesse was at her side in an instant, his hand on her back.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Beca! Are you okay? This is all my fault, you just wanted to work on sets. You never even wanted to go in the water. I'm sorry, I should have never brought you down here," Jesse was about to continue but Beca cut him off.

"Shut up nerd. I'm fine. You two however," Beca said pointing at the boys who had thrown her, "Will be hearing from my lawyer."

Beca trudged back up to the her towel and Jesse followed closely behind her. She sat down and put her headphones on, working for about three minutes before she couldn't handle Jesse staring at her.

"Okay one; I'm fine. B; You staring at me is not only creepy, but I can't get any work done. And cuatro; We had a deal, I went in the water and you guys tried to drown me. So I mean this in the nicest, yet harshest way possible. Leave!" Jesse thought a moment as if considering her proposal.

"You know cuatro means four, right?" Beca face-palmed.

"Leave!" she yelled pointing at the water.

"Okay, okay. Just be careful, alright." Jesse said as he backed away from her, "Oh and Beca," she looked up from her laptop, "I love you."

Beca smiled and rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know. Everybody loves the midget." she said sarcastically. His shoulders dropped and he started walking away. "But I love you too, nerd!" he raised his fist without looking back. Beca laughed.

"You're boyfriend seems really nice," a girl probably a year younger than Beca called out from her own towel. Beca inwardly groaned. She was not in the mood for small talk.

"He's not, but his smile takes up half his face so I see how you could be confused," Beca said a tad bit bitter because she really did have to finish both groups sets, but the girl just laughed. _Please don't come over,_ Beca thought. The girl started walking over. _Of course._

"I'm Mia, and that idiot over there," she pointed back at her towel were a boy with jet black hair was laying, "Is my brother, Jason." Beca nodded.

"I'm Beca." Mia smiled.

"So what are you doing here? My brother and I come here almost everyday. We live like 5 minutes from here and we're home schooled. So, if we finish early we can come here. Usually my brother is surfing, being a jerk and showing off, but someone saw a shark a few days ago. My mom doesn't want us in the water until they catch it." Beca couldn't stop herself from checking on Jesse and her friends. They were at the edge of the water talking to another group of boys that looked like surfers.

"Hey Jason, come meet Beca!" Mia called. The boy sat up and took out his headphones and took off his sunglasses looking in Beca's direction. He seemed to like the view so he walked over and sat next to her.

"What's up? I'm Jason."

* * *

"So you guys come out here and surf everyday?" Jesse asked the boys in disbelief. He had always wanted to surf.

"Yep," Peter, Jesse thought responded, "We go to a reserve school, so we have half of October and November off."

"Dude, that's awesome!" Donald said.

"Why are you guys here? Don't you have class?" another surfer asked. He had red hair so his name was... Nick? That sounded right.

"We ditched!" Bumper called before diving into shallow water trying to catch a fish. In the process he splashed Aubrey, Chloe, Stacie, and Ashley and they screamed.

"First of all, stop harming the fish, you aren't going to catch one. So pay Kolio and stop making stupid bets. Second of all, you ditched. Most of us don't have class on Tuesday." Jesse told him and Bumper muttered something about missing that memo. Jesse rolled his eyes, something he picked up from Beca.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hunter, who seemed to be almost the leader of the group, kicked at the water. "Why does he always get the hottest girls on the beach. He's a jerk and a show off. Yet he somehow always manages to impress the cutest girls."

"Who?" Donald asked wanting to meet his competition.

"Him. Name's Jason Pierce. Come's here almost as often as us. He's a total jerk," Hunter explained pointing in his direction. Jesse looked where he was pointing and saw a boy with jet black hair talking to his girlfriend.

"Alright, time to earn my money back," Bumper whispered to Kolio, "I bet you twenty bucks Jesse punches that Jason kid for talking to Beca."

"You're on! I bet he punches Hunter for calling her the hottest girl on the beach," Kolio whispered back but everybody heard both boys.

"Wait, is she like your sister or something?" Hunter asked in confusion sounding apologetic. The Trebles, except Jesse, burst out laughing some of them falling in the water from laughing.

"Shut up!" Jesse told his friends and then turned back to Hunter, "She's my girlfriend."

Hunter blinked three times, his expression blank. "Seriously?" he finally asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Jesse asked extremely annoyed. Hunter and the rest of his friends fell to their knees simultaneously and Jesse was pretty sure they had practiced that.

"Please," they begged, "Will do anything! Tell us your secret! How do you get a girl like that to go out with you?"

"Oh Beca actually kind of asked him out. Well she sang to him, than kissed him. I guess it was kind of a mutual agreement," Chloe explained to the boys trying to help Jesse. The boys just looked at him with more awe.

"How?" they asked again.

"Juice pouches. Lot's of juice pouches and Rocky. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to Jason." the boys all looked at Hunter once Jesse was gone.

"What do we do now?" one of them asked.

"You heard the man! We need to go by juice pouches! Move!" they all scrambled to their feet and started running towards the parking lot.

"Jesse!" Chloe called after him. He stopped and turned around. "Don't punch him!"

"No promises!" Jesse called back. He walked trying to keep a steady pace and not start running to Beca and Jason. "Hey, mind if I join you?" he asked Beca but Jason responded.

"Of course not. I'd want to join me too." _Wow_, Jesse thought, _I finally found someone with a bigger ego than me._

"Um, Beca. I think we should start heading back to campus. It's getting late," Jesse said keeping his gaze on Jason.

"Okay," she said hesitantly and started to pack her stuff.

Later when they were driving Beca looked over at Jesse who was holding the steering wheel unnecessarily tightly.

"What was that about, back there? Where you jealous?" Beca asked semi-kidding.

"Yes," Jesse said shamelessly, "But I could have punched him. Be grateful we left when we did." Beca laughed at his seriousness.

After a few moments of silence passed between them Jesse muttered, "I really hate beaches."

"Told you I have my reasons."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey you awesome nerds! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I realized that writing a Christmas chapter in summer is kind of depressing. And since I didn't get 90 reviews for the last chapter I'd like 95 for this one. Here's chapter 12, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, its characters, or any songs mentioned.**

* * *

"Well that should be fun," Beca muttered looking at the text she had received from her dad. She ran her hand through her hair and put her forehead on Jesse's shoulder. The two were sitting in their spot, Beca working on mixes and Jesse on homework.

"What?" Jesse asked as he closed his laptop. Beca sat up and Jesse rotated himself to he could talk to her.

"Nothing," Beca says biting her lip.

"I told you you're tell and you still bite your lip when you lie," Beca cursed under her breath and Jesse raises his eyebrows at her.

"My mom's going on business so I have to spend the holidays with the Stepmonster, my dad, and his family..." Beca trailed off glancing down at her lap.

"Your dad's family? As in grandparents? Aunts? Uncles?" Jesse asked not understanding the problem.

"Cousins." she whispered.

"No way. Absolutely not! I won't let you! I forbid it! Over my dead body!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Seven more ways and I'll consider it," Beca laughed remembering a few weeks ago.

"That's not even close to funny Becs. I'm not letting you go!"

"I don't really have a choice Jesse. I can't stay with mom and I can't tell my dad I refuse to spend Christmas with my orphan cousins! It's not exactly a conversation for decorating Ginger Bread Houses!" she started putting away her stuff. Jesse grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"No, stop doing that!" Jesse growled in frustration.

"Stop what!" Beca asked in the same tone.

Jesse spoke in a softer voice this time, "Turning this into a fight," he looked away.

"Hey," Beca said but Jesse ignored her. She moved so he was looking at her and took his face in her hands so he couldn't look away, "Hey, look at me. I'm not trying to fight with you, but I have to go. I don't have anywhere else to go."

"You could stay with me!" Jesse said his eyes lighting up at the thought as Beca just laughed. "I'm serious! My family would love to have you and I highly doubt your dad will care." Beca shot him a glare.

"Sorry, bad choice of words. But at least ask him Beca! Please, for me?" Jesse begged.

"I'll ask, but he won't say yes."

* * *

"I still can't believe he said yes," Beca said in the taxi ride to Jesse's house. They had taken a plane from Barden to Pennsylvania after Beca's father had agreed to let Beca spend Christmas with Jesse's family as long as they were okay with it and Beca slept in a different room then him.

"Do I have permission to say I told you so?" Jesse questioned with a grin and he received one of Beca's, don't push it looks. "Never mind."

Beca glanced out the window and ran her hand through her hair.

"Why do you do that?" Jesse asked.

"Do what?"

"Play with your hair. Every time you don't want to tell me something, or when you're with your dad, or..." he trailed off. "Oh my god are you nervous?"

"No! Maybe? Yes." Beca said and twirled a piece of her hair with her fingers.

"Why? My family really isn't that scary. Except for our cat. Don't mess with Henry." Jesse laughed.

"This is serious! What if they don't like me?" Beca asked.

"Then they don't like you. Who cares? Besides, they'll love you! Now come on," Beca realized the car had stopped. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

They walked up the drive way and Jesse opened the door that Beca noticed wasn't locked. Jesse stepped inside the house and Beca followed. The house was relativity small and two stories. The main hall was filled was pictures of Jesse and his brothers. His house looked warm and inviting, decorated with Christmas decorations and lights.

"Mom, we're home!" Jesse called. Jesse's mom came down the stairs and pulled Jesse into a hug.

"Jesse! You're all grown up!" she cried and Jesse groaned.

"Mom you saw me like 4 months ago," he told her but she ignored him. She was already hugging Beca.

"And you must be Beca! Jesse told us so much about you! You're as pretty as Jess described you!" Jesse blushed.

"Mom!"

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Swanson," Beca laughed and she waved her hand.

"None of that! My name is Linda, Mrs. Swanson is my mother-in-law and when I hear her name I'll start looking for her and that won't turn out well!" Linda laughed and Beca nodded in agreement. "Hank, Michelangelo! Jesse is home with Beca!"

Two men walked in from the garage with grease on their shirts. The older one, who Beca assumed was Jesse's dad, wiped his hand off on his pants and offered it to Beca. She shook his hand and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Swanson," he laughed.

"It's Hank, and the pleasure's all mine sweetheart." Jesse walked over to Beca's side.

"Dad always wanted a daughter. He's going to be calling you pet names all week sweetheart," he whispered and a grin broke out on Beca's face at the thought.

"You must be Michelangelo," Beca smiled at the young man. As much as it hurt to admit it, he was slightly cuter than Jesse.

"Yeah, but don't call me that. I go by Mike, or Mikey. And you must be Beca," he smiled. "Jesse, I think you under exaggerated her beauty."

"Knock it of Mike, she's too pretty for you," a new voice said as it walked up behind Beca. She turned around and saw a man that looked a lot like Mike and a very pregnant girl with brown hair. The man smiled when he saw her. "Damn, you are real and way too pretty for you Jess! What did you do? Drug her?"

"Very funny Damian! Of course she's real! I charmed her with my vast knowledge of movies and Pacific Cooler juice pouches. Beca, this comedian is my oldest brother, Damian. He's 26, two years older than Mikey. And his wife, Megan." Jesse explained.

Damian pulled her into a brotherly hug and was followed by Megan. The hallway was becoming very crowded so they group decided to go sit in the family room. Beca sat down next to Jesse and looked at the decorated Christmas tree in front of her. Jesse noticed her staring.

"Pretty right?" he asked her and Beca nodded.

"Alright!" Linda rubbed her hands together. "We have quite a lot to do before tomorrow (Christmas) so we are going to have stations! Megan and Damian I need you guys to finish wrapping presents because I've already finished yours. Mike, Hank, I need you guys to hang the lights outside. No pushing like last year. And Beca and Jesse, you guys are going to make cookies while I go to the store to get our Christmas dinner."

"I don't know how to make cookies," Jesse whispered in Beca's ear, his mouth concealed by her hair.

"It's a good thing I do then," she responded and stood up offering her hand to Jesse. He took it and led her to the kitchen.

"Okay, we need a bowl, flour, sugar, and eggs," Jesse started getting the ingredients while Beca looked around. "Your house is so quite," she said in a small voice.

"Oh well I can turn on the radio," Jesse suggested. Beca shook her head.

"No, I just meant," she paused, "There's no yelling. No arguing."

"Well my dad and Mikey are outside. There probably arguing," Beca gave him a look.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I know," he walked over to the radio and turned it on. Christmas music filled the kitchen and Beca got back to work with the cookies. Across the room Jesse was making frosting. He started singing along quietly to the new song that came on.

_ I never saw a reindeer fly_

_Make it's way across the sky_

_But I know if I close my eyes _

_M__y wishes will come true_

_Like the one I've saved for you_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_Don't care it's cold outside_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_I'll keep you warm tonight_

Jesse was singing softly at the beginning and continuously sang louder. Beca looked over at him and smiled before cutting him off.

_Through the good times and bad_

_Happy and sad_

_I'm still holding on_

_I know what I have_

_And all that I want_

_Is Christmas Eve with you_

Jesse grinned when he heard her singing and he picked up the next verse. Using the spatula he held as a fake microphone he slowly made his way over to Beca.

_The sleigh bells are ringing_

_They're getting real close_

_I think I hear Rudolf_

_Just up the road_

_Candle lights_

_And hearts full of hope_

_The stars shining bright_

_Some things never change_

Beca laughed at how into it he got. He took the spatula that had red frosting on it and tapped her nose. For a second she looked angry but she ended up laughing. She joined him in singing the chorus.

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_My arms are open wide_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_I'll keep you warm tonight_

As Jesse sung tonight, he spun Beca around by her finger and she laughed.

_Through the good times and bad_

_Though happy and sad_

_I'm still holding on_

_I know what I have_

_And all that I want _

_Is Christmas Eve with you_

Without noticing they couple had gotten very close together. Jesse was searching Beca's eyes. He started to lean even closer together until he heard clapping. They broke apart and turned to Jesse's family standing in the doorway. Beca looked mortified thinking she had just made a fool out of herself in front of her boyfriends family.

"Jesse, why didn't you tell us Beca could sing?" Linda asked her son. Beca put her head in her hands trying to hide from the embarrassment. Jesse looked between Beca and his family knowing Beca didn't want him to answer that. Luckily the timer went off and Jesse made his way over to the oven to take out the cookies.

"Saved by the bell," he muttered.

* * *

A few hours later the Swanson's had gathered back into the family room and were telling past Christmas stories. Beca was sitting next to Jesse, her feet curled up under her and her head on Jesse's shoulder. Jesse had his arm around her.

Jesse looked down at Beca who was trying to keep her eyes open. "Tired?" he asked and she nodded. "Hey we're going to head up to bed," he told his family and they acknowledged him with goodnights. Jesse took Beca upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"Here's your room and my room is right next door if you need anything," she nodded, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Beca responded and Jesse kissed the top of her head. He had thought a lot about what her dad had said every night. And tonight was no exception.

He lay on his bed, Dr. Mitchell's words going through his head. Could he live without Beca? He remembered when he was a little kid he could never sleep on Christmas Eve no matter how many times his parents told him Santa wouldn't come until he went to bed. Didn't look like tonight would be any different, just a different reason. On past Christmas Eve's Jesse had been too excited about what presents he would receive the following morning, now he was too nervous about the gift he would be giving.

Jesse's thoughts were interrupted when his door squeaked open. Beca stood in his doorway wearing pajama shorts and a black tank top. Her naturally curly hair lay over her shoulder. He sat up.

"Couldn't sleep?" she shook her head. "Me either. Come here." she walked over and joined Jesse in his bed. She glanced over at the clock. It read 12:01.

"Merry Christmas, Jess." she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Bec." he told her before closing his eyes. And that was the first Christmas Eve he fell asleep. With Beca Mitchell in his arms, her name on his lips, and her ring under his pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:** Hey you awesome nerds! In this chapter Jesse sings Everything by Michael Buble, but just pretend he wrote the song, okay? Thanks for the 100 reviews. This is a big chapter so can I get 115? Here's chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, its characters, or any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

Beca wakes up to an empty bed. She looks around Jesse's room and is surprised to see that his room is filled with sports and music, not movies. His sheets are plain blue, not Star Wars, and his shelves are filled with CDs, not DVDs. She stands up and walks over to his dresser that's lined with trophies for baseball, lacrosse, and singing. He had a video camera almost hidden by the trophies.

His walls are lined with hunting guns and pictures of his high school friends. Beca opened one of his dresser drawers and saw socks. The next one had underwear, then shorts. She opened the last drawer and this one was full of birthday cards, letters, pictures, and other things. She checked over her shoulder and started looking through the stuff.

On the top was a ticket for the regionals last year. Then a receipt showing that Jesse had paid someone's bail. There was a note from Luke thanking Jesse for turning him on to Beca's mixes and a flash drive that Beca knew had her music on it. A letter from Benji came next telling Jesse about the boy from the Footnotes. Below that was a program from the semi- finals that had Beca's name crosses out. Tucked inside was a letter it seemed Jesse had never sent.

Beca knew she shouldn't read it, but she was going too. Until she heard Jesse's voice from outside the door. Beca quickly stood up and put the folded letter into her pocket. She shut the drawer and walked over to the door' listening to Jesse's conversation.

"Hey, I thought about what you said," there was a pause, "The answer is no. My answer is no, now whats yours?" Another pause. "Thank you," Jesse whispered and Beca heard him shut his phone. She quickly sat back down on the bed before he opened the door.

"Oh hey! You're awake! Merry Christmas Beca," he smiled and Beca immediately felt guilty.

"Merry Christmas," she said the letter burning a hole in her pocket, "Would it be okay if I showered before we go down?"

"Yeah, go ahead," he looked her up and down, "You okay Beca?"

"I'm fine, I promise," she tried to smile convincingly. He nodded and she went into the bathroom. After locking the door and turning on the shower she sat down on the bathroom floor and pulled out the letter. She started reading.

_Beca,_

_"I don't need your help." That's what you keep telling me. Those five words keep playing in my head. Four letters keep escaping my mouth when I'm dreaming. "I don't need your help." "You're not my boyfriend." "Would you back off?" Three sentences keep me reliving the moment. Two syllables are what I keep wishing I was to you. And one songs keeps repeating itself on my Ipod. I'm writing this on the plane ride back to my hometown. Too bad I'll never send it and you'll never read it. Maybe if you did read this you could see what you do to me. I've written you other letters, nice ones. Talking about how your smile makes my heart skip a beat and your singing makes it stop all together. That's how you normally make me feel, but recently you've been making me feel hallow. I spent twenty minutes trying to think of the right word and I just kept coming back to that. I feel empty right now, like part of me is missing. Like my hearts being held captive, so the only thing I can feel now is empty. I'm not angry, or sad, and I'm certainly not happy. I'm just, here. An empty presence of a person. I'm sure I sound pathetic. Like some love sick, over dramatic 14 year old he just got his first broken heart. I mean after all, it's not like you were ever mine. So why should I care so much? Well, as soon as I figure out an answer you'll be the first to know. Really, it's not even that you don't want me. That I can live with, but you push away everyone. It hurts me to know that you won't ever be truly happy, until you let someone in. Whether it's me, or your dad, Chloe, or even Luke for gods sake! I just want you to be happy with whoever you chose to be happy with. I mean don't get me wrong, I'd love for me to be the reason your happy. But if your happy, I guarantee I will be too._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Jesse Swanson_

Beca sat there stunned. He couldn't know she read this. She took the letter and put it where Jesse wouldn't look, her bra. She turned the shower off and unlocked the door. Jesse was sitting on his bed waiting for her.

"Hey are you- Wait, did you even shower?" Beca cursed. How stupid could she get! She could have at least wet her hair, "Where you crying in there that whole time?" Jesse asked his voice much softer. Beca hadn't noticed that she had started to cry while reading the letter.

"Um, no." she said wiping her eyes making sure she didn't bite her lip, but Jesse wasn't fooled.

"Yes you were. What's wrong?" his voice was concerned and caring. Beca didn't deserve him.

"Nothing Jesse, I'm fine. This is just the first time I've spent Christmas away from my mom," she started going through her suitcase hoping he would buy it.

"Oh Beca. Maybe you could call her or something," he suggested and then noticed his sock drawer wasn't all the way shut, "Hey were you looking for something?"

Beca mentally slapped herself, "Uh no," she pulled out a shirt, "Why?"

"Never mind," Jesse shook his head. "You ready to go down there?" he asked when she pulled the shirt on.

"Yep," she nodded. _Okay,_ Jesse thought_, Let's do this._

* * *

Jesse and Beca both agreed that they would give their gifts to each other later that night. After a very long first half of the day, Jesse's family decided to go watch the Christmas day parade. Beca and Jesse wanted to stay behind.

After ushering his family out of the house Jesse led Beca downstairs and into a closed room that had a piano in it. They sat down at the piano. Jesse seemed to be thinking something over and then her turned to Beca.

"Merry Christmas," he smiled and started to play.

_You're a falling star_

_You're the getaway car_

_You're the line in the sand_

_When I go to far_

_You're a swimming pool_

_On an August day_

_And you're the perfect thing to say._

Beca thought back to initiation and the riff-off. The night on the roof and the day at the beach. He had written her a song of everything the had been through this year. The good and bad.

_And you play it coy_

_But it's kinda cute_

_Oh when smile at me_

_You know exactly what you do_

Beca laughed and shook her head in protest, but of course Jesse knew she would do this.

_Baby don't pretend_

_That you don't know its true_

_Cause you can see it_

_When I look at you_

Now Jesse was really getting into it. Why not go all out even if she could reject him.

_And in this crazy life_

_And through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you_

_You make me sing_

_You're every line_

_You're every word_

_You're everything_

Beca would have thought that was adorable, but it just reminded her of the letter and how much she had hurt him.

_You're a carousel_

_You're a wishing well_

_And you light me up_

_When you ring my bell_

_You're a good movie_

_You're the only way_

_You're every minute_

_Of my everyday_

At this Beca felt tears in her eyes and Jesse smiled. So far, so good.

_And I can't believe_

_Uh, that I'm your man_

_And I get to kiss you baby_

_Just because I can_

_Whatever comes our way_

_Ah, we'll see it through_

_And you know_

_That's what are love can do_

Jesse realized that he song was almost over and when he finished he would have to ask her. He took a deep breath and finished singing the chorus.

_And in this crazy life_

_And through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you_

_You make me sing_

_You're every line_

_You're every word_

_You're everything_

_You're every song, and I sing along_

_Cause you're my everything_

_Yeah, yeah_

"Beca Mitchell, you're everything to me and I can't live without you. Will you marry me?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey awesome nerds! Next chapter is semi-finals! Sorry about the length of the chapter, the next one will be longer. Enjoy chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, its characters, or any of the songs mentioned. (or End Of Watch)**

* * *

_"Beca Mitchell, you're everything to me and I can't live without you. Will you marry me?"_

Beca tried to control her breathing. Did that really just happen? Did he really just ask that? How long had he been planning this? How could she say no after what she had read this morning? She looked at his face, how could she hurt him again? She thought all of this through so fast Jesse didn't have time to notice her pause. But she still didn't know what to say. No wait, she did know what to say, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. So she said something else.

"You never told me you played piano," Jesse expression was unreadable to her but inside he was laughing at Beca's reaction.

"You never told me you played guitar," he countered and she became confused.

"How did you- Chloe," Jesse nodded and she looked down at her hands, "Yeah well, acapella. Not much use for a guitar." he nodded again. She looked up at him.

"Yes."

"What?" he asked in confusion, but Beca swore she heard a tad bit of hope behind his voice.

"Yes. I'll marry you nerd, but on one condition," she smiled.

"Anything," he vowed.

"We wait tell we're out of college. And Amy wants to come," Jesse laughed knowing now that the Bellas had seen this coming.

"You're serious though? You'll marry me? For real? You're not kidding? I'm not being punked?" he questioned in disbelief. It was hard enough planning what he was going to ask, he hadn't gotten to the after part in fear of her saying no.

"You're not being punked," Beca agreed and he slipped the ring on her finger. Jesse laughed a very giddy laugh trying to get over the shock and Beca choked out a laugh through her tears. Jesse took his thumb and wiped them away before leaning in to kiss her.

The kiss quickly deepened. Jesse picked Beca up and carried her up the stairs to his room, not breaking the kiss the entire time. He set her on the bed and clothes started to be shed.

"Are you sure," he whispered against her lips and he felt her nod. And they continued blissfully into their small but perfect piece of forever.

* * *

Beca woke up and checked the clock. It was 3:07 am. She looked over at the boy sleeping next to her and thought of something. She slowly removed herself from the bed without waking up Jesse. Picking up his shirt from the floor she slipped it over her head so she would have some sort of clothing on. After getting the video camera from his dresser she sat down at his desk and turned it on.

"Hey Jess," she moved the camera on Jesse, "You're asleep and I'm going to try not to wake you." she ran her hand through her hair trying to collect herself.

"I um, can't believed what just happened," Beca looked down at her finger studying the ring, "I need to tell you something. I did go through your room. I'm sorry, I am naturally curious." she took a deep breath.

"I found your letter... You should have sent it Jesse. I feel like I should say something about it, but I don't know what to say," she said slowly. "Maybe I should start with I'm sorry. I'm sorry about how I treated you. But I think it's important for you to know that you were probably writing that letter at the same time as was watching the Breakfast Club and crying."

She bit her lip considering what to say next are gaze going to the guns on the wall, "I've never shot one before. Maybe you could teach me how," she looked down at the letter she had set on the desk. Putting it up for Jesse to see she said, "You won't be needing this anymore," and she folded it back up and tossed it in her suitcase.

"I love you Jesse. No matter what, I'll always love you," she kissed the camera as if it were him. Then she smiled realizing how cheesy he had made her. She turned of the camera and put it back on the dresser. He would find it someday. Climbing back into the bed she noticed that it was light outside now. How long had she been on that camera?

Before Beca could fall back asleep, Jesse's phone went off, waking him up. He smiled at Beca before reaching around her to answer his phone.

"Hello," he said his voice still laced with sleep. "Seriously? Yeah will be there in a few." Beca looked at him questionably.

"Megan had her baby."

* * *

Jesse and Beca meet the rest of his family in the waiting room of the hospital. After changing into jeans, boots, and a brown tank top, Beca put her hair in a pony tail so she would have to shower. Jesse was wearing jeans and a blue button down shirt.

"Hey you guys," Linda said as they walked through the door, "There in there waiting for you. We've all ready seen them and they only want a few visitors at a time. Why don't you go back and see them?" she suggested.

Jesse nodded and started walking to the room. He didn't let go of Beca's hand so she assumed she was going with them. When they got to the correct room Jesse dropped her hand so he could open the door since he had flowers in his other hand.

"Hey bro," Damian said as they walked in.

"Hey," Jesse smiled and handed him the flowers.

"Does he have a name?" Beca asked referring to the baby swaddled in a blue blanket.

"Did you name him Judd Nelson?" Jesse asked.

"Sorry bro, we named him after a swimmer like me. Ain't that right, Michael," Damian cooed at his son. Megan saw Beca intently watching the baby.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked Beca who looked startled.

"Can I?" she asked. Megan nodded, "Are you sure you want me to hold your son? I've never held a baby before," Beca explained moving her hair to the back.

"Of course, it's easy. Just cradle the head," Megan handed the baby to Beca.

"Like a football," Damian put in.

Beca took Michael in her arms and started to slightly rock him. She moved some of the blanket out of his face. Jesse watched her interact with the baby. Damian made sure Beca wasn't looking before he put his thumbs up and raised his eyebrows at Jesse, silently asking him if Beca said yes to marrying him. Jesse slightly nodded and Damian smiled in approval.

"He's so sweet," Beca muttered to Jesse.

"You're so gone bro," Damian said mocking his brother, but Jesse didn't break his gaze from Beca to acknowledge him.

* * *

"You know watching movie is going to make me fall asleep, right? Not keep me awake," Beca said climbing onto Jesse's bed. He was trying to keep Beca awake until midnight so they could watch the ball drop in time square. She could think of much more effective ways to keep her awake, but he insisted on continuing the movication.

"No, I will keep you awake. Now lay down, we're watching 50/50," Jesse instructed. Beca obediently lied own next to him and watched the depressing, yet funny, movie.

"You kind of look like the therapist," Jesse told her when the annoying perky girl came on screen.

"Yeah, right. Because I wear pink sweaters so often," Beca disagreed.

"You are extremely difficult to please. Did you know that?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, I'm a real martyr," she muttered sarcastically.

The movie soon ended and of course, **(spoiler)** the guy got the girl and lived through cancer. It was only 11 o'clock and Beca knew she wasn't going to make it till midnight.

"What are we watching now nerd?" Beca yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"The only movie I know you'll stay awake for," Jesse pulled out The Breakfast Club and Beca nodded in approval.

"Well played nerd."

Halfway through, Jesse paused the movie and turned on MTV. He whispered the countdown and right on 1 he kissed Beca.

"Happy New Year!" he grinned and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Happy New Year nerd." she said endearingly, "But can we finish the movie now?" Jesse chuckled knowing he had broken her. Too bad the Twilight movies were next in their movication.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey you awesome nerds! So some idiot who has nothing better to do with their life then harass a kid on Fan fiction keeps like cussing me out and telling me my writing sucks and to get off Fan fiction, and the entire time I'm just thinking, "You must be really stupid because you're just giving me more reviews and that makes my story seem better. So thank you, dumb ass!" Seriously I've gotten like 10 reviews from this person and I just find it hilarious so I thought I'd share it with you guys. Anyway, here is chapter 15! Please don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, its characters, or any songs mentioned.**

* * *

"Good luck!" Beca told Jesse who was about to perform. It was the semi- finals and the Trebles were getting ready to sing the set Beca had prepared for them. The Footnotes were currently on stage and were, as much as it hurt to say it, pretty good considering the lead singer was now actually in college. They were singer a cover of We'll Be Alright.

"You too," he smiled as the Footnotes existed the stage and the Trebles ran out. The boys were all in their signature jackets and the kept their heads down as they stood in a V formation. Benji started the performance off with Payphone.

_I'm at a payphone __trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where has the time gone_

_Baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two_

Donald and Jesse stepped forward to pick up the rap while the other's backed them up.

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_

_The people we used to be_

_It's even harder to picture,_

_That you're not here next to me_

_You say it's too late to make it_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted_

_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my time_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in that time_

_When we called it love_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

The Trebles changed pass, Jesse taking the lead as they sung Love Somebody.

_I really want to love somebody_

_I really want to dance the night away_

_I know were only half way there,_

_But take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

_I really want to touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know were only half way there,_

_But take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

The Trebles broke apart, half singing Love Somebody and the other's singing Payphone. Bumper and Jesse were leading the groups.

_If happy ever after did exist_

_(I really want to love somebody)_

_Then I would still be holding you like this_

_(I really want to touch somebody)_

_And all those fairy tales are full of it_

_(I think about you every single day)_

_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

_(I know were only have way there)_

_Yeah I'm at a payphone_

The crowd erupted in cheers as the Trebles all sang the last note. Beca clapped for her boyfriend in the wings, but now it was her turn to perform. The boy that had mocked their group last year had a curious look on his face at their outfits as Beca blew the pitch pipe. Half the girls begin whistling and they started the song.

_Hello, wherever you are_

_Are you dancing on the dance floor_

_Or drinking by the bar_

_Tonight we do it big_

_And shine like stars_

_We don't give a whirl_

_Cause that's just who we are_

_And we are, we are_

_We are, we are, we are_

_Them crazy kids, them crazy_

_Them crazy kids_

_And we are, we are_

_We are, we are, we are_

_The crazy kids, we are the_

_We are the crazy people_

Beca and Chloe started singing the next song, making it faster than the original.

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_All cause I was making out with your friend_

_(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Love hurts whether its right or wrong_

_(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I can't stop cause I'm having to much fun_

_(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You're on you knees _

_Begging please stay with me_

_But honestly I just need to be_

_A little crazy_

The girls all jumped around and sang in there loudest voices the next lines.

_All my life I've been good_ _but now_

_Woah, I'm thinking what the hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can save me baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_What the hell_

Beca broke apart from the group and went across the stage, quickly pointing at Jesse, before starting the final songs as the other Bellas continued sing What The Hell.

_Wherever__ you go _

_Just always remember_

_That you got a home_

_For now and forever_

_And if you get low _

_Call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go_

_Just always remember_

_You're never alone _

_We're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change_

_No matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

The crowd's cheers were louder than when the Trebles preformed and Jesse was standing up and clapping despite the no clapping rule, but Beca's satisfaction came from the look on the Footnotes faces. The Bellas walked off the stage and Beca shot the leader of the Footnotes a smirk. They handed in their microphones and sat down in their reserved seats. Beca made sure she was behind Jesse for the awards.

"In second place, advancing to the Finals at Lincoln Hall Center is... The Barden Treblemakers!" the Trebles made their way up the stage and Bumper took the award in there hands.

"And in first place... The Barden Bellas!" they cheered as they went up to the stage. Aubrey excepted the award as Jesse gave Beca a congratulatory hug.

"Would you look at that John! Young love! And between a Bella and a Treble no less. I would be a lot happier for them if I didn't think they wouldn't last past Finals and of course if I didn't want that fine piece of man for myself!" Gale said in the announcing booth.

"I bet she's pregnant before Lincoln Center, Gale. Maybe will get a repeat of Aubrey Posen's mishap a couple of years ago?" John responded.

"I'm sure any girl would be happy to be that boy's baby mama and as much as I would love to continue this conversation, and I would, I really would, I think it's time to say goodnight. So young acapella, we will see you at Lincoln Center and remember, use a condom!" Gale said brightly.

Jesse and Beca looked at each other extremely disturbed. Beca was about to flip off Gale and John, but Jesse quickly grabbed her hand not wanting to be kicked out of Finals. He led the angry girl out to the main hallway. It was lined with a bunch of stands selling acapella merchandise.

"Who actually buys this junk?" Beca asked running a shirt through her hands.

"I do!" Jesse defended picking up a stuffed bear that was wearing a Treble jacket. He payed for it and handed the bear to Beca. "Isn't he cute?"

She rolled her eyes, "Sure nerd. Whatever helps you sleep tonight," she responded sarcastically.

"Who says I want to sleep tonight?" Jesse wagged his eyebrows suggestively earning him a slap in the back of the head from Beca.

"You have a dirty mind!" she yelled at him and gasped feigning shock.

"I do not! I have a sexy imagination!" Beca rolled her eyes again at the middle school line and took the bear.

"Thank you," she smiled and kissed his cheek then went to find Amy. Jesse turned around to his 14 friends all recording him with their phones.

"What are you doing?" he asked incredulously.

"Taking digital notes," Kolio said and Jesse nodded with a confused look on his face.

"Okay?"

* * *

"Seriously? Why didn't you just move?" Jesse asked between laughing so hard he was crying and clutching his stomach.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! I was trying to get in front of him! That was the point of the game!" Beca tried to explain laughing equally as hard, "My teacher told me if I didn't participate he would fail me, so I tried to take the flag from one of the football players which probably was not a very good idea. But I guess he thought that if he ran into me hard enough I would be able to grab his flag."

"So he shattered your ring finger?" he laughed.

"It probably wasn't originally shattered, but after I saw it was crooked, I shook my hand really hard hoping it would straighten," she put her head in her hands fully realizing now what a stupid idea it had been to participate in middle school p.e.

"And I'm the idiot?" Jesse asked mocking his girlfriend. They were on the bus ride back from the competition, car pooling because the Bellas bus had once again broken down, though it was not Amy's fault and if you said any differently Beca wouldn't doubt she would once again unleash the cracken.

"I was eleven!" she screamed and Jesse put his hands up in surrender. They were sitting in the very back of the bus. Beca had her back to the window and her feet were in Jesse's lap. She had the Treble bear in her own lap and was mindlessly playing with it's fur.

"So what color cast did you get?" he asked and Beca made a face at the memory.

"I wanted black, but my mom said it would get too hot. So I got orange instead because no body ever gets orange," Jesse nodded fake agreeing, "And I wouldn't let anybody sign it," she added.

"Why?" he asked shaking his head.

"I didn't want idiots screwing it up and having to wear it on my arm for the next 12 weeks. I wouldn't let anybody sign my yearbook either. And once, a boy broke up with me because I wouldn't eat a sandwich he made me because the peanut butter wasn't distributed evenly," Beca took a sip of her water bottle while Jesse gave her a strange look.

"So you're OCD?" he asked.

"Hmm," she shook her head and swallowed the water, "No, it bothers me that they have a name for compulsive people and the letters aren't in alphabetical order."

"You're joking right?" Jesse questioned stressing the word joking. Beca looked around the bus and bit her lip.

"Yes?" he just shook his head in a pitiful manner.

"We should play a game," he suggested and Beca groaned and hit her head on the window, "No, it'll be fun." In a louder voice he called out to the entire bus, "Boys against girls. Beca will keep track for her team and Bumper will keep track for us. I'll play a song off Youtube and the first person to call out the name of it wins."

Most of the people looked pretty excited so Jesse thought of the first song.

The song lasted for about 5 seconds before Benji called out, "Duel of the Fates." When everybody looked at him strangely he shrugged, "It was in Starwars."

"That's not fair," Amy yelled from the front of the bus, "He's choosing songs that he knows the boys will know!"

"Fine, here's a different song," he supplied a new song. This time the song actually got to the words before someone guessed it.

"I Caught Myself," Beca said looking bored. "I still don't think I look like Jessica."

"He got you to watch Twilight?" Stacie asked.

"Next song!" Beca glared. Jesse nodded and hit play. The song was halfway through and nobody had guessed it. Everybody loved the song though, even without the words yet. Beca looked like she was about to kill Jesse.

"I give up," Chloe said and they rest nodded in agreement, "We don't know the name of it."

"That's because it doesn't have a name yet," Beca spoke looking at her phone, "Or words, but that didn't stop him from playing my song. Thanks so much Jesse."

"Wait, that was _your_ song?" Aubrey asked.

"Dial down the shock," Beca said in a harsh tone.

"No I just meant, I mean, I knew you were good. Just not that good." Aubrey praised and Beca's angry look dropped as the rest of the group commented on her great music. She looked at Jesse and mouthed _thank you_. He smiled.

_"You're welcome." _mouthed back.

* * *

Beca woke up in the middle of the night with a severe pain in her stomach. She would have just ignored it had it not been for Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe running into her room.

"Beca what's wrong?" Chloe asked concerned, but only made Beca confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were screaming, like a minute ago. We all heard you," Chloe explained and the other two nodded. Beca sat up and removed her blanket.

"I'm sorry you guys, I must have been drea-" she didn't finish her sentence because of three gasps.

Beca didn't even have time to ask what was wrong before Chloe spoke, "Beca you're bleeding."

Almost instantly Beca's stomach felt worse. She started counting backwards and wasn't happy with the number she came up with. How had she missed this? She hadn't had her period in months, and this didn't feel like her period.

"Beca," Chloe's eyes were furrowed in concern, "Were you, I mean are you pregnant?"

Beca looked down at her arm that was cradling her stomach. This could not be happening, not to her, not now. It was only one time, but that's all it takes. She nodded in response to Chloe's question.

"I think I might be."

The three girls took Beca to the car despite her discontent because she needed to go to the hospital. Beca sat in the car holding her stomach, looking out the window, and biting her lip trying not to cry out from the pain. Chloe saw this and took out her phone.

"That's it, I'm calling Jesse," Chloe announced. Beca quickly sat up and turned to face her.

"No Chloe, please don't," she begged but Chloe didn't seem convinced, "Please, he doesn't know. _I_ didn't even know. I don't want him to know yet if he doesn't have to."

Chloe reluctantly put away her phone, partly because of what Beca said and partly because they were at the hospital.

Once inside, the nurse took Beca to a room that reminded her how much she hates hospitals. Everything in hospitals is white, to give the sense of clean. But it just gives people a sense of business, of work. Doctors work at hospitals, so it needs to be professional. What they don't understand is families are torn apart everyday here. Hospitals should be welcoming and family friendly, not clean and professional.

Beca thought all of this over as she looked around the white room, stared at the white walls, sat on the white bed, in a white hospital gown, and waited for someone to tell her what she already knew. But that didn't make it hurt any less when the words left the doctors mouth.

"It regrets me to inform you of this Ms. Mitchell, but your test results show that you are pregnant and indeed experiencing a miscarriage. Now you will bleed like your normal period for the next few days and your normal period will resume next month. I recommend if you want to try again, to wait a few months..." the doctor droned on, but Beca had stopped listening at miscarriage.

This was what she was talking about. She wanted out of this hospital, not because it reminded her of death, or when she broke her finger, or sick people. She wanted out of the hospital because she knew for a fact that this man didn't regret to inform her anything. He didn't give a shit about her or the baby she had just lost. Beca was just a stop on his list, an inconvenience before he could go home to his own kids.

"You are free to go whenever you'd like, Ms. Mitchell." Beca tuned back in to hear his final sentence, but despite how much she wanted to get out of here only a moment ago, she didn't think she would ever be ready to leave. Because when she left, it all became real.

But this couldn't be real! This is what happens in movies, like in Marley and Me, or to that girl Rosie in What To Expect When Your Expecting. Not to her, this couldn't be happening to her.

But it was.

_You are free to go whenever you'd like, Ms. Mitchell._

That's what the doctor had told her. And Beca couldn't help thinking how much more that sentence would have hurt had he called her Mrs. Swanson, instead of Ms. Mitchell.

The car ride home was silent because all the girl's questions had been answered when they saw Beca's face. She hadn't cried, or even looked sad. She just looked, _hallow_. Like she had nothing else to live for.

When Aubrey parked the car, Beca was the first one out. She was up the stairs and in her room seconds later. Before she could make it to her bed, she broke down crying. With her back to the door she slid down it until she was sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest and her face in her hands.

She had lost her baby. Before she even knew she had it. Her baby didn't have a name, she didn't even know if it was a boy or girl. It was all her fault. If she had known she would have done everything different. All of this hurt to think about, but what hurt most was her final thought on the matter. The baby that she had lost, was Jesse's baby.

* * *

**A/N: You are not allowed to kill me! I have a plan, and I need to be alive to finish the story. Okay? I'll update when I get 150 reviews. Peace out, awesome nerds!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey you awesome nerds! I would have posted yesterday, but I was at the One Direction Concert! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy chapter 16!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, it's characters, or any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

Beca didn't sleep. She was afraid that if she did, she would fall apart when she woke up when she discovered it wasn't a dream. For the rest of the night she stayed in a ball at the door, crying. At 9:00 am she decided that she was done crying. She wasn't going to put her life on hold. That wouldn't help anything and it most certainly wouldn't bring her baby back. So she stood up, wiped her eyes, and got to work.

This was the part the movies never showed. The changing of the bloody sheets. The throwing away of the red stained clothes because you never want to wear them again. The blood swirling down the drain as you take a shower, trying to rid yourself of the previous night. The make up put on in attempt to hide the dark circles under the eyes. And the taking of the anti depressant drug the doctor had proscribed.

When Beca had finished getting rid of any evidence from last night she immediately felt guilty. Jesse's baby didn't deserve to be forgotten. Before going down stairs to face the Bellas, Beca put on the star necklace Jesse had given her. That night seemed so long ago now. She took a deep breath and headed down to the kitchen with her best poker face.

Aubrey was the first to notice Beca come down the stairs and she instantly admired the girls ability to stay cool after everything that had happened. Obviously she wasn't okay, but Aubrey had to see what her answer was.

So she asked, "Beca, are you okay?" in a careful voice. The other Bellas attention fell on the small girl standing in the doorway. Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey had told the other girls about last night.

"I'm fine, but I need to go. I have plans with Jesse," Beca said in a slow yet sure voice, but nobody missed the way her voice caught when she said Jesse's name. Beca grabbed her bag and walked out the door before anyone could question her further.

When Beca got to the on campus diner she saw Jesse sitting at a booth and taking on the phone. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but she could see the smile on his face. He was happy, talking to whoever and laughing, with that smile that Beca loved so much. Right then, Beca silently vowed to always keep that smile on his face, no matter what. So she turned around and headed back to her room, because she couldn't face taking away that smile.

"Beca?" Aubrey called in confusion, but Beca ignored her and ran up the stairs. Beca had only left ten minutes ago and now she had locked herself in her room after speaking with Jesse. That's never good. Aubrey shut her laptop and followed after Beca.

"Beca?" Aubrey asked more tentatively than before. She slowly opened Beca's door, reviling Beca curled up on her bed, holding the stuffed bear Jesse had got her yesterday. "What happened?"

"Go away!" Beca ordered. Aubrey sat down on the edge of her bed, completely dismissing the small brunettes request.

"Did you talk to Jesse? Was his reaction bad? Did he break up with you? Because if he did, I swear to the aca-gods I will murder him in his sleep!" Beca gave her a small shake of her head. She heard her phone buzz from her dresser, but made no move to answer it.

"I didn't talk to him," she said weakly.

"Why not?" Aubrey asked softly. Beca sighed and moved her hair to one side before realizing doing that reminded her of Jesse and switched it back.

"He was happy," Beca said simply, "He deserves to be happy. Last night was my fault and he shouldn't have to suffer because I'm an idiot."

"Why else?" Aubrey persisted knowing there was always more with Beca. She wasn't going to try and argue with her. Beca thought losing the baby was her fault and anything Aubrey could say wouldn't change her mind. Beca swallowed and looked down at her hands as her phone buzzed again.

"I couldn't face him. Seeing his face today killed me. There was no way I could bring myself to talk to him," Beca explained to the older girl. They sat in silence for a moment until Beca's phone buzzed a third time. Aubrey knew Beca was going to answer so she read the texts to her.

"It's Jesse. He's texted you 22 times in the last hour, which if you ask me is a bit obsessive. He, however, manages to make it cute and endearing. Listen to this;

_Morning beautiful._

_Remember to meet me for breakfast._

_Are you still asleep?_

_Did you forget we had plans?_

_Beca?_

_You're half an hour late._

_Now 45 minutes._

_Are you okay?_

_I'm getting worried._

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Are you mad at me?_

_It's been an hour._

_Are you ignoring me?_

_Can you at least respond so I know you're okay?_

_Whatever I did, I'm sorry._

_Can you please answer?_

_You don't even have to talk, I just want to make sure you're alright._

_Please Beca!_

_You're not answering my calls either._

_Becs?_

_I'm sorry._

_I love you._"

Beca put her head in her hands and groaned, "Why does he have to be so damn nice? Why couldn't he have just said, 'Screw you for blowing me off Mitchell'?"

"Because he's Jesse," Aubrey stated just as Beca's phone started ringing. "It's him. Answer it!" she tossed Beca the phone.

"I can't! Please Aubrey, get rid of him," Beca begged tossing the phone back. Aubrey sighed and but the phone on speaker.

_"Beca! Thank god you're okay! I was so worried about you! Why didn't you come to breakfast?" _Jesse ranted talking a million miles a minute while Beca's heart broke at the sound of his voice.

"Jesse, it's Aubrey," she said trying to get a word in.

_"Aubrey? Why do you have Beca's phone? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" _he asked, the concern in his voice evident.

"Not physically," Aubrey muttered.

_"What?"_ Jesse asked and Beca glared at her. Aubrey sighed.

"She's fine Jesse. She's just," Aubrey paused trying to think of a legitimate reason, "sick." she finished. Luckily Jesse couldn't see her rub her nose, which apparently was her tell for lying, he had told her.

_"Sick? What kind of sick? Can I do anything? I think I should come over,"_ Beca's face paled.

"No! I mean, uh, she's asleep Jesse. Yeah, she's sleeping. You don't want to wake her when she needs rest, right? I'll have her text you later. Or call you. Maybe. Probably not though. It's been nice talking to you! Yeah, okay so bye!" Aubrey quickly hung up. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself then looked up at Beca, who only had one thing to say.

"Smooth."

* * *

Jesse walked into the radio station for his shift that he was _supposed_ to have with Beca, but she was apparently still sick. He hadn't seen of talk to her for two weeks. She wouldn't answer his texts or calls and every time he went by the Bella house one of the girls would stop him, saying she was either asleep or contagious.

Jesse slung his backpack down on a chair and got to work staking CDs. He was humming along to the radio until Luke came out of the booth and nodded his head at Jesse.

"You're late man. And what's up with Becky? You guys have a thing right?" Luke said shuffling around looking for something new to play.

"First of all, I was ten minute early. Second of all, her name is Beca. Third of all, she's sick. And fourth, yes we have a "thing". We happened to be engaged, which is why I have her mix for you to play. To save you the trouble of finding a CD," Jesse said harshly and threw the flash drive at him.

"She wasn't sick," Luke said to Jesse like he was stupid.

"What are you talking about? She's been sick for the past two weeks," Jesse defended.

"She called me last week asking to take the night shift from now on. I saw her last night. She was certainly something, but defiantly not sick," Luke argued walking back into the sound booth. Jesse followed him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jesse demanded not liking the sound of his fiancé being called "certainly something" by another boy.

"Chill bro. I just meant that she wasn't acting like herself. Wasn't singing, or talking, or doing that little dancy thing around the station when a played her mixes."

Jesse furrowed his eyebrows. Why had Beca lied to him. He stormed out or the station grabbing his backpack on the way out. "I'm going on break!"

"I don't give you a break!" Luke called after him.

"Not caring!"

* * *

Beca saw Jesse walking across campus through her window and his destination was clear. Beca inwardly cursed. Aubrey was the only one home. She would have to help her. Beca wasn't ready to face Jesse yet.

"Aubrey, Jesse's coming over here. I think Luke ratted me out. Remind me to kill him later. Anyway, I need your help! Can you please get rid of him!" Beca clutched her hands in a begging manner.

"Don't you think you should talk to him Beca?" Aubrey insisted.

"I can't Aubrey! Please!" a knock came from the front door and Beca's eyes widened. "Give him this. Please," Beca whispered handing Aubrey something and running upstairs.

Jesse got tired of waiting for someone to answer, so he just let himself in, right as Beca rounded the corner. Aubrey stopped him from going any further into the house.

"Aubrey, its been two weeks. Beca isn't sick. Why is she ignoring me? What's going on?" Jesse asked his voice unusually serious.

"I don't know," Aubrey answered semi- honestly.

"I'm going to talk to her," Jesse sighed trying to get passed the blond.

"Jesse," Aubrey sighed. She was going to kill Beca for making her break this boys heart, "She doesn't want to talk to you."

Well that stilled him.

"What?" he asked distraught.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. She told me to give this to you," Aubrey handed him the object Beca had given her.

Jesse stared down at the engagement ring had given Beca two months ago. So she was breaking up with him? But why? What had he done wrong? He closed his fist around the ring turning to leave. He obviously wasn't wanted here.

"Jesse," Aubrey called softly. He stopped but didn't face her, "If it makes you feel any better she still wears your necklace, never takes it off. And she sleeps in your shirt, every night. Holding that bear you gave her."

Jesse nodded, but didn't feel any better. Nothing could make him feel better. He had just lost the thing he couldn't live without.

* * *

Five days had passed since Jesse and Beca had officially broken up. And neither had left there rooms. The Trebles only knew that Beca had broken up with Jesse. But the Bellas knew the whole story and they were discussing it on Thursday night in the kitchen.

"I didn't get her to eat anything today," Chloe told the other girls.

"I heard Jesse won't eat either," Stacie said sadly.

"Beca needs to get back in the game," Amy stated as she took a bite of the food only she was eating.

"Well that's a little difficult considering she lost her boyfriend and baby in the matter of two weeks," Chloe reasoned.

"Wait, so she didn't even know she was pregnant?" Jessica clarified and Chloe shook her head. The girls didn't notice the knock on the door or the person entering.

"That must have sucked for Beca," Stacie said, "Having a miscarriage and not even knowing you had a baby to lose."

"Wait, _that's_ what happened to Beca!" a boys voice called in shock from the doorway.

* * *

**A/N: So who do you think the boy is? First person to get it right get's a shout out in the next chapter or I could review your stories... If you have stories? Will figure something out! Hope you liked it awesome nerds.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey you awesome nerds! So everybody got it! Good job! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Sorry it took me so long to update! Here's chapter 17, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, its characters, or any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

"Wait, _that's_ what happened to Beca," a boys voice asked from the doorway.

"Benji, you weren't supposed to hear that!" Chloe exclaimed. Benji took a step forward.

"But I did," he pointed out.

"Stop getting technical! You weren't supposed to hear that okay! You can't tell Jesse, if you do Beca will kill us," Chloe yelled in exasperation.

"Don't you think Jesse has a right to know?" Benji argued.

"Of course we do, but it's not really up to us," Chloe explained and Benji sighed.

"Fine, I won't tell him," Benji gave in and the Bellas sighed in relief, "But only because I shouldn't be the one to tell him."

The girls nodded in agreement and Benji glanced up at the stairs.

"Am I allowed to talk to her?" he asked and Chloe hesitated.

"She's asleep," she told him honestly.

"Then see her. Just to make sure she's okay. For Jesse. I won't wake her up, I promise."

Chloe looked at Aubrey, than Stacie, Jessica, and the other girls. They all gave small nods and finally Chloe relented, "Okay, but be quick."

Benji started up the stairs and when he reached Beca's room he carefully opened the door as to not wake her. She was sleeping on her bed holding the stuffed bear Jesse had gotten her at semis. He took out his phone and took a picture of Beca sending it to Jesse. He tagged it with a text.

_She's okay._

* * *

Jesse stepped out of his cab when he heard his phone chime in his pocket. He looked at the picture of Beca that Benji had sent him. Jesse knew Benji was just trying to make him feel better, but it just made him more upset to see her. Don't get him wrong, he was happy she was okay, just a little unhappy she was okay without him.

Gripping his phone a little tighter than necessary, Jesse made his way into his house. He ignored his families hello calls and then their worried calls of confusion. Without acknowledging them he stomped up the steps, flew open his door, and lied face down on his childhood bed. After a few minutes he heard his door slowly open.

"What did you do man?" Jesse's older brother asked.

"Go away Damian," Jesse mumbled into his pillow.

"Don't be like that man! I just want to know what you did to lose that smokin hot girl," Damian said sitting on the edge of the bed. Jesse slowly rotated and sat up, pulling his knees to his chest.

"That's the worst part, I don't even know what I did wrong!" Jesse explained. He put his head in his lap.

"I can find out," Damian said simply taking Jesse's phone.

"Don't you dare!" Jesse yelled.

"Too late," Damian smirked and showed Jesse the front screen of his phone that said dialing Beca. "I can't believe you haven't deleted her number yet bro!"

"Wouldn't matter anyway, I have it memorized," Jesse winced at how pathetic that is. Damian motioned for him to be quiet and took the phone into the other room.

_"Hi Damian," _Beca answered the phone.

_"How did you know it was me? I'm calling off of Jesse's phone._"

_"Well Jesse's home for spring break and there is no way he would call me. Mikey wouldn't care enough. And I'm guessing your parents didn't understand why he was upset. So that leaves you. The experienced, kind, protective, older brother."_

_"I knew there was a reason I liked you,"_ Damian smiled into the phone.

_"Well you won't like me for long," _Beca said in a dead voice. This wasn't the Beca Damian remembered. What happened to the girl dancing and singing in the kitchen with his little bro and the girl who was smiling while holding his son. "_Look I know why you called, but I can't tell you why I broke up with him. Just know that it wasn't his fault."_

There was a moment of silence before Damian responded, "_He really liked you."_

Beca sighed on the other side of the phone, "_I love him."_

Damian didn't miss how she said love instead of like, and used it in present tense instead of past tense. But before he could respond he heard a click that told him Beca had hung up. He stormed back into Jesse's room and threw his phone on his bed.

"I'm sorry man. You don't deserve a bitch like that," Damian spat and Jesse got an angry look in his eyes.

"Don't call her that," Jesse said meekly and Damian narrowed his eyes.

"You really are gone bro," he muttered and Jesse didn't respond.

When Damian had finally left Jesse looked around his room for something to do. He settled his sights on his old video camera. Jesse used to make Mikey record all his baseball games so he could get better. Might as well watch those, he had nothing better to do. So he hooked up his camera to his laptop and hit play.

Three amazing catches, six doubles, two triples, and a few home runs later Jesse was about to turn off his laptop when something stopped him. It was Beca. She was wearing his shirt and he could see himself in the background. He instantly knew what night this was.

Jesse intently watched Beca talk for half an hour. And then he replayed it. Twice, then three times. Until he had memorized every word, every time she smiled, and the look in her eyes. When he had finished he slowly closed his laptop and thought about what he had just watched.

_I'll always love you._ That's what she had said. Yeah right. Jesse was suddenly very angry. Had she been planning this all along? Did she say yes to marrying him, only to plan on breaking up with him? He tried to steady his breathing, but failed. Jesse had never felt like this before. He was seeing red and felt like smashing his laptop, but he couldn't do that. So instead he turned to his side and punched the wall.

Jesse heard his fist crack.

* * *

Beca opened her door to a very nervous looking Benji. He looked up at her and walked through the door before he lost his courage.

"Uh hey Benji?" Beca asked quizzically.

"Beca I know," Benji told her seriously and Beca's face turned hard.

"You can't-" Benji cut her off.

"Tell Jesse? I won't. But I want to help you Beca!" Beca shook her head, "I got you something."

"Benji-" she was once again cut off and was starting to get angry.

"Everybody's trying to make you forget, aren't they?" Beca gave a small nod, "But you don't want to forget." Benji's said it as a statement, not a question, but Beca answered anyway.

"No."

"So I got you this," Benji handed Beca a silver ring with the infinite symbol on it. The infinite sign had small sapphire gems across it. Beca remembered reading somewhere that sapphire was the birthstone for the month of September. September, when her baby would have been born.

"How did you-" he cut her off for the third time, but she didn't care as much.

"Know? I kinda guessed," he admitted. Beca smiled and threw her arms around him. Benji stumbled back, a little surprised. He wasn't used to Beca showing PDAs even with Jesse. But none the less, he returned the hug.

"Thank you Benji."

"You're welcome Beca."

* * *

When Benji returned to the Treble house Jesse was in the kitchen with the other boys. He must have returned from his spring break vacation.

"Hey Jesse, what happened to your hand?" Benji asked his friend. The boys arm was wrapped up in a semi- cast.

"I uh, punched a wall," he muttered.

"You did what?" Donald cried.

"It wasn't my best idea!" Jesse admitted. "I got mad. My brother was right, Beca is a bitch."

Benji looked up, startled. Did Jesse really just say that?

"Dude, you don't mean that. Don't call her that," Benji told him and Jesse gave him an angry look.

"So you're defending her now?" Jesse growled and took a step closer to Benji.

"You don't know what her motive was!" Benji defended his small friend.

"And you do?" Jesse spat. Benji looked down at the ground and Jesse came to realization, "Oh my god, you do. You know something I don't, don't you?"

"All I'm saying is, she could be going through something!" Benji tried to back pettle and Jesse gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh well that explains pretty much exactly nothing!" Jesse yelled and Donald put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him. He used his other hand to snap his fingers as if he had just realized something.

"I've got an idea! The ICCA's trophy!" Donald exclaimed like that explained everything.

"What are we listing things we don't have now? Um okay, a jet pack, a girlfriend, calligraphy paper!" Jesse said in frustration and received a few weird looks.

"Um, no. I know a way we could win the ICCA trophy and get back at Beca. And calligraphy paper?" Donald asked Jesse.

"Not the point," Jesse retorted, "Now what's the plan?"

"Why don't we make our own mix? With our own songs. Jesse's heard enough of Beca's mixes to figure it out. We just need some songs." Donald explained and turned to the boys for suggestions.

"We could sing Breakeven," Marcus suggested.

"Somebody That I Used To Know!" put in Kolio.

"And we could add in a few lines of Grenade?" added Uni. They all turned and looked at Jesse.

"Over You," Jesse said confidently. Benji knew how much these songs would hurt Beca.

"Hold on, I want to sing something!" Benji cut in and the rest of the boys became silent. Benji didn't normally take charge like that.

"Well what song?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey you awesome nerds! So since it's Anna Kendrick's birthday and exactly a month since I started this story, I decided to update! Happy Birthday Anna! Enjoy chapter 18!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Pitch Perfect, its characters or any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

Beca walked through the door, followed by the rest of the Bellas, and took her microphone from the stage man. They were getting ready to perform at the ICCAs. If it hadn't been for Aubrey, Beca wouldn't have come today. She knew she would have to see Jesse and she wasn't sure how that encounter was going to turn out.

But it looked like she was about to. She turned around and saw that Jesse was watching her. She took a deep breath and made her way over to him.

"Don't, look at me like that," she said quietly looking right at him.

"Like what?" Jesse asked slightly raising his eyebrows. Beca hesitated for a second before answering.

"Like that. Like even though I've been a jerk to you and you probably hate me, you still love me."

"Maybe I do," he told her as she looked at the ground.

"Don't Jesse, just don't. I'm not worth it," her voice was still quiet, but she seemed more confident with her words. Jesse got a hurt look on his face.

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore?" he was testing her, and she knew that. Which is why she already had the answer.

"Of course I do, but you, you're worth it."

Jesse's face grew hard and Beca could hear him grind his teeth together. She saw him clench his fist together and that was when she noticed his right hand was in a cast.

"What happened to your hand?" Beca asked sincerely. She was concerned for him, and that made it worse.

"Don't do _that. _Don't pretend like you still care," he shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"You know I do," she said and it was his turn to avoid her eyes.

"Well if you do care, you'll stop caring. Because it hurts more to know that you care about me, and you still hurt me." Beca winced because she knew it was true. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, bring Jesse's attention to her new jewelry.

"Nice ring. Who got it for you?" he asked her knowing Beca would never buy jewelry for herself.

"A friend," she answered almost forgetting the ring.

"Hm," Jesse lips were pressed in a hard line, "Was this friend a boy?"

"Jesse-" he didn't let her finish.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Beca," his gave fell on Beca's chest. She felt uncomfortable for a moment before realizing he wasn't looking at her boobs, but the empty space above them. She had taken off her necklace that morning, Aubrey had said no jewelry, but had let the ring slide.

"It wasn't-" once again Jesse had cut her off and Beca was getting really tired of not being able to finish a sentence.

"Like I said, you don't have to explain yourself to me," Jesse looked passed Beca to see the current group finishing, "I have to go."

Beca nodded, "Good luck." she told him. He eyed her suspiciously as if trying to guess her angle. Finally he just rolled his eyes and shook his head, not returning her words and not regretting his song choice even if it wasn't true. He stepped onto the stage with the other Trebles and Marcus started the song.

_I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing_

Benji stepped forward and sang the next line.

_Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in_

Then Kolio sang.

_Cause I got time while she got freedom_

And finally Jesse picked up the song, looking at Beca quickly in the wings before starting.

_Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

The Trebles took up the beat in the background while Jesse continued the chorus of the song.

_What am I supposed to do_

_When the best side of me was always you_

_And what I'm I supposed to say_

_When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_Cause when are heart break, no, it don't break even_

The boys flowed into a new song, equally, if not more painful for Beca to listen to.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

_But always had me believing it something that I'd done_

_But I don't want to live that way_

_Reading into every word you say_

_You said that we could let it go_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up _

_On somebody that you used to know_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened_

_And that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love _

_But you treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough_

Jesse broke away from the group and sang a few lines from Grenade, that Beca found pretty hurtful.

_Black, black, black and blue_

_Beat me till I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I say hey_

_When you get back from where your from_

"Gale I'm sensing a pattern here," John said from the announcing booth.

"I am to John. Think it has anything to do with the leaders of the Barden University aca pella groups?"

"You called it Gale. How much do I owe you?" John and Gale continued to talk while the Trebles continued to sing.

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records_

_And then change your number_

_Guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Benji looked over in the wings and felt his heart break at the look on Beca's face. He immediately felt glad he had convinced the Trebles to let him sing something. He glanced at Beca one more time before beginning his solo.

_Where did I go wrong _

_I lost a friend _

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up_

_With you all night_

_Had I known_

_How to save a life_

Benji repeated the chorus again and saw that Beca was almost in tears. She was happy for a second, before Jesse ruined it with the final song, that Benji was forced to help him with.

_Well I never saw it coming_

_Should have started running_

_A long long time ago_

_Well I never thought I'd doubt you_

_I'm better off with out you_

_More than you, more than you know_

_I'm slowly getting closure_

_I guess its really over_

_I'm finally getting better_

_Now I'm picking up the pieces_

_And spending all of these years _

_Putting my heart back together_

_Cause the day I thought I'd never get through_

_I got over you!_

As Jesse finished the song he made sure not to look at Beca. Doing so would probably break him. So instead he walked down the stairs and sat in the end seat as the Bellas started their set.

_It feels like perfect night_

_To dress up like hipsters_

_And make fun of our ex's_

_Uh uh uh uh_

_It feels like the perfect night_

_For breakfast at midnight_

_To fall in love with strangers_

_Uh uh uh uh_

_Yeah, were happy, free confused and lonely _

_At the same time_

_It's miserable and magical_

_Oh yeah_

_Tonight's__ the night when we forget about the dealines_

_It's time, uh uh_

Jesse winced as he heard Beca sing and he knew there was no way he could stay. He got up and started walking towards the exit, ignoring Benji and Donald's whipered calls.

_I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright if_

_You keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me _

_But I bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright if_

_We just keep dancing like were 22_

The girls changed pace and began to sing Here's to Never Growing Up.

_Singing Radio Head at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as were falling in love_

_Got a bottle of whatever, but its getting us drunk_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

Beca saw Jesse walking towards the exit. And as happy as she was that he was singing about getting over her, she couldn't let him leave without knowing it wasn't his fault. Aubrey was _so_ going to kill her.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We got some straighten out to do_

Luckily the Bellas continued to sing, but were taken enough by surprise for the audience to know this wasn't planned. Beca had no idea whether or not Jesse was listening because she refused to look up at him, but she kept singing anyway. He had to know it wasn't his fault.

_And I'm going to miss you _

_Like a child misses there blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

As she sang the final line, Beca looked up and locked eyes with Jesse, who had stopped when he heard Beca singing to him. Beca's eyes begged Jesse to understand, but all he could do at that moment was give her a small nod and he turned and left the building. Oh his way out, Jesse didn't look back.

* * *

Beca lasted about five seconds before she had to get away from all those people. She followed Jesse's route and left the auditorium. Her brain was on auto pilot and Beca found herself in the garden her and Jesse had gone to last year after the Bellas were announced the winners. They had spent hours here talking, kissing.

So it made since that Jesse had come here too. He was sitting up against a tree, his knees to his chest and his arms draped over his knees. Beca knew she was to late to attempt escape when Jesse turned his head and saw her. As much as Beca would like to deny it, she had to have this conversation now. She made her way over to him and sat down.

"How did you know I would be here?" Jesse asked his eyes fixated on the sunset.

"I wasn't looking for you," Beca admitted as her hands absent mindlessly toyed with the grass below her, "But I'm really glad I found you."

"So the reason you broke up with me had nothing to do with me? Don't you think that's a little unfair?" he questioned. "And don't give me some it's not you, it's me story. Why did you break up with me?"

"I- I can't tell you," she whispered and glanced at him, but he looked even farther away from her. Jesse scoffed and shook his head.

"Tell me," his voice was cold, "Or I'm leaving and I'm not talking to you again."

Beca stayed silent and Jesse nodded knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of her. He stood up and finally looked down at her.

"I guess I know where we stand then. Goodbye Beca," Jesse started to walk away. Away from her.

Beca couldn't do this anymore. She had to tell him. And not because he deserved to know (which he did), or because she couldn't handle him being mad at her (which she couldn't), but because she had promised her self that she would do anything to keep that smile on Jesse's face. And he wasn't smiling anymore.

"Jesse wait!" he ignored her.

"Jesse please!" he kept walking. So she took a deep breath and called out after him.

"I was pregnant."

Well that stopped him.

Jesse stood frozen about ten feet in front of Beca. Since his back was to Beca and she couldn't tell his reaction she watched Jesse's hands. They always gave her some hint about what was going through his mind and tonight was no exception. He clenched his left hand, then unclenched it, and reclenched it. Again, three times, then four. Beca counted the number of breaths Jesse took. When she reached 87 he finally spoke.

"What do you mean, _was_?" Jesse's back was still to Beca, but she could tell his eyes were closed in attempt to keep himself calm.

"Don't make me say it," Beca whimpered. Jesse snapped his head back to look at her, then following up with his body so he was facing her. He surveyed her for a few seconds.

"Please say something," she begged. Jesse wanted to, he really did. He wanted to hold her and apologize for everything. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and everything was going to be okay. He wanted to ask her a million questions. When did this happen? How did it happen? Did it hurt? Who took care of her? And why didn't she tell him? Jesse wanted to say all these things, but he couldn't bring himself to. He could only stare at the girl standing in front of him.

Beca gave a small nod as tears filled her eyes, "Right," she whispered because if she brought her voice any louder she wouldn't be able to stop herself from crying. She was afraid this would be his reaction. He was mad at her for not telling him and he didn't want to speak with her anymore. He probably didn't even want to see her. So she turned and started walking away.

Jesse was snapped out of his trance when Beca started to walk away from him. He couldn't just let her leave after that, he had to do something.

"Where are you going?" Part of Jesse was glad he was actually able to say something, and the other part was mentally cursing himself for that being what he said to her.

Beca turned around, but continued to walk backwards. She gave a small sarcastic laugh and called out, "Home! I'll tell the devil you say hi, Jesse!" she turned back around and proceeded in walking to her car.

Jesse wrapped his hands around his head and tried to think. What had he just done? He couldn't let Beca get away again and he didn't have time to make mistakes. Beca had said she was going home. Where was home to Beca? Jesse quickly ran to his car with one thought running through his head.

_I am an idiot._

* * *

Jesse ran through the airport and bought a ticket for L.A. He ran through security pretty quick considering he didn't have any bags. After that he ran all the way to where the plane was boarding and he only stopped when he saw her. There she was, sitting on a suitcase and listening to music, but even from here Jesse could tell she was fighting back tears.

He made his way over to her and when he was standing right infront of her she looked up. She slowly took her ear buds out and set her Ipod on the suitcase. She studied him for a few seconds before she stood up and flung herself into Jesse's arms. Jesse didn't waste anytime wrapping his good arm around her and pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sorry," Beca cried into his shoulder. Jesse moved his good hand to her hair and pulled her even closer.

"Shhh, it;s okay. You're okay," he whispered into her ear. When Beca was sure that she could talk to him without crying she pulled away. They both noticed that the plane was boarding.

"Beca, you can't go. Please, stay here with me," Jesse's hand was cupping Beca's face, but she shook her head and Jesse's hand dropped.

"I can't Jesse," Beca told him.

"Then I'll come with you! Please, just wait like an hour. I'll go back to Barden and get some stuff and we can-" Jesse was rambling and Beca didn't have time for it.

"No Jesse, you don't understand. We can't be together anymore," Jesse immediately got a hurt look on his face.

"Why? Beca, I understand-"

"No Jesse you don't understand! This has nothing to do with the fact that I lost the baby! We never would have worked out anyway!"Beca was doing that thing where she can yell at him, but no one else can hear it. He hated when she did that. Although he did admire that she could say that and not burst into tears.

"Why not Beca? Give me one good reason why and I'll leve you alone," Jesse gently held her arm so she wouldn't try and leave.

"Um okay, my dad hates you," Beca knew it was a pathetic excuse but it's the first thing she came up with. Jesse just scoffed.

"Yeah right, since when do you care what your dad thinks?" Jesse countered. Beca gave a small fake laugh.

"Okay fine, you got me it's not my dad," Beca picked up her suitcase off the ground.

"Than what is it!" Jesse prodded. Beca sighed.

"We're always fighting. We wouldn't last two seconds in the real world," Beca tried to push past him, but Jesse stopped her.

"Well we always make up, don't we," Jesse looked right down at her.

"You want to know what it is?" she finally gave in.

"Yeah, I do," Jesse answered still looking at her and she finally looked right down at him.

"Every time I look at you it kills me!" her voice was weak, like she was trying to fight back tears. Sure enough, she wiped her eyes and turned away from him. "Look, I won't go anywhere, okay? I'll stay at Barden. Can we just be done with this conversation?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we can be done," Beca slightly nodded in thanks.

Then she walked away, leaving Jesse standing alone.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey you awesome nerds! Sorry it took me so long to update, but school started. And sorry about the length, the next one will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Pitch Perfect, its characters, or any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

"Dude wake up. Dude wake up. Dude wake up!" Bumper yelled throwing Cheerios at Jesse with every word.

"I'm awake. I'm awake. I'm awake!" Jesse yelled back sitting up.

"Good, then come on. We're going out for your birthday," Bumper nodded over his shoulder and threw a shirt at Jesse.

"No we're not," Jesse said hastily chucking the shirt back.

"Yes we are," Bumper tossed the shirt to Jesse again, "It's like a rule you have to drink on your nineteenth birthday. It's also a rule that you have to drink when you win a singing compition. Not just any compition, the ICCA's! Man we crushed those girls! And you have to drink when your girlfriend cheats on you. Now that's four reasons you have to go out tonight."

"None of that is true," Jesse gave a slight shake of his head at his friend's stupidity.

"Beca didn't cheat on you?" he asked confused.

"No!" Jesse exclaimed annoyed.

"Well than why did she break up with you?" Bumper asked even more confused.

"You have to pay more attention," Jesse sighed once again shaking his head again.

"As wrong as his methods my be," Donald said as he walked into the room, "You really should go. It'll be good for you," Jesse's phone started buzzing from across the room and Donald walked over to it, "Phone's ringing."

"Just tell whoever it is that I don't want to talk to them," Jesse complained as he put on the shirt. Donald shrugged and answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hey Beca! How are you? That's good. Jesse doesn't want to talk to you," Donald paused and listened to Beca's response, "Okay, I'll tell him," he finished and hung up the phone.

"Dude!" Jesse cried in disbelief.

"What? You said you didn't want to talk to anybody!" Donald defended.

"I didn't know it was Beca!" Jesse countered.

"Well you need to be more specific then," Donald said seriously.

"What did she say?" Jesse asked rubbing his temples trying to stay calm.

"Well I said, 'Jesse doesn't want to talk to you' and she said, 'I know, can you just tell him I said Happy Birthday?' so I said, 'Okay, I'll-" Jesse had heard enough.

"Yeah, I got that part," Jesse sighed. Donald could see the wheels turning in Jesse's head. He couldn't dwell on it.

"Come on man. Let's go," Donald said eyeing Jesse carefully. Jesse nodded.

"Right."

* * *

The Trebles took Jesse to a frat party. "I thought they only invited girls to these things," Jesse said as he ran his fingers along a table set up for beer pong. He glanced around at the couples grinding on the dance floor and the kids drinking beer on the steps.

Jesse had always been good at noticing things. Even when rambling on about he was always observing everything around him. He could always tell when Beca was just pretending to listen to him. Or when she was thinking about music. And he never missed the sparkle in her eyes when he did little things for her. Like wait for her after class or compliment her on her music.

When Jesse was at his middle school dances, sure he was having fun at the incredibly lame functions just like everyone else, but he was also observing. He knew the kids standing by the wall drinking coca cola would one day turn into the kids standing around drinking beer. He the kids sitting on the stairs would be the loners talking to no one in the corner. The popular boys and pretty girls were the ones who would hook up tonight. And that kid who would stand the closest to the speakers was now the kid running the Ipod playlist.

"They do, but if they invite one acapella group, they have to invite them all," Bumper said oblivious to what he had just given away.

Observing the party once more, Jesse saw things he hadn't noticed at first glance. Like that blond dancing in the middle of the dance floor wasn't some former high school cheerleader like Jesse had thought, but was Aubrey Posen. The two girls playing beer pong were Cynthia Rose and Stacie and the girl in the corner was Lily.

"She isn't here," Benji said behind Jesse quietly, but he already knew that. Beca wasn't anywhere the DJ. So she wasn't here at all. Jesse knew that.

Jesse was also good at reading people. Which is why right now, he could tell that his friends were all watching him, and waiting to see how he would react. So he said, "Good," because if he wanted to get out of here, he would first have to have fun.

That's exactly what he did for the next hour. He danced, he drank, he played beer pong, and when his friends weren't looking; he slipped away and into his car.

As Jesse drived, he turned at the radio. He quickly changed the station when the song that was playing was The Scientist. Then again when he heard Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble and finally turned off the radio altogether when No Diggity came on. I mean, _seriously. _Did his life always have to be like a movie?

His night officially hit his all time low when is car came sputtering to a stop. It was only then that Jesse had realized he hadn't gotten gas in weeks, or charged his phone for that matter it seemed when his phone wouldn't turn on. He got out of his car slamming the door shut behind him self. He kicked his front tire over and over again and probably would have punched the window had his hand not still been in a cast.

Pulling up his hoody to keep warm Jesse stormed up the street. The payphone Jesse passed by mocked him for many reasons. The first being that it was the song Jesse had sung at the Semi- finals after Beca had agreed to marry him. It had also been the night, Aubrey had informed him, was he night Beca lost their baby. The third reason was that this particular thing would have been quit helpful had he memorized more than one phone number in his lifetime and had the owner of that phone still be speaking to him.

Jesse's walking slowed when he saw a familiar car approaching. His suspensions were confirmed when the car also slowed and the window rolled down.

"What the hell are you doing?" the driver called.

"My car broke down, and because every aspect of my life has to be a movie, my phone's dead!" Jesse explained unhappily. He shoved his hands in his pockets and avoided the driver's gaze.

"There's a phone booth 20 feet behind you," they pointed out.

"Yeah, well it would have been useful if I had more than one number memorized."

The driver studied him, before figuring out what he meant. "Oh," she said in a small voice. She looked down at her hands and Jesse looked away. An uncomfortable silence passed over the two before the passenger side door swung open.

"Get in," Beca said.

* * *

"You could have called me," Beca muttered after a few moments of silent driving. Her voice was so quiet Jesse was almost sure he had imagined it.

"I didn't want you to have to see my face," he spoke before he realized what he was saying. He quickly tried to cover it up, "Besides, I figured you'd be sleeping." His made sure to keep his voice louder and more casual as he took this moment to study Beca. She was wearing grey cotton shorts, a purple t-shirt, no make-up, and her hair was pulled into a bun. "Which by the looks of it you were."

Beca glanced at him and then smiled, "I was trying to sleep, but I had other things on my mind. Thought maybe taking a drive would help. It's a good thing I did, right?" her attempt to lighten the mood failed when Jesse picked the first part of her statement to focuse on.

"What did you have on your mind?" he asked seriously.

"You," she admitted. He slowly nodded, processing.

"You told me Happy Birthday," he remembered talking more to himself. It was her turn to nod.

"I didn't want to be a Taylor Swift song," Beca said keeping her eyes on the road.

"How are you?" he asked changing the subject, his voice once again getting quiet without him noticing. Beca thought for a moment knowing this wasn't just a typical break up question.

"I'm okay," she said honestly. "I mean, we'll get another chance when the times right."

_We'll_? Did Jesse hear that correctly? We'll implies we, and we implies two or more people, right? Those two people being her and...him? Was she serious? Did that mean that she wanted to get back together? He was about to ask Beca to elaborate on that when she spoke again.

"So why aren't you at some birthday party?" she asked smiling in a joking tone. Jesse's furrowed his eyebrows.

"I wasn't having fun, but that's not the point," Beca grew confused at his change in personality and tone. What had she done?

"What's your problem?"

"My problem?" Jesse scoffed, "My problem is you Beca. Why do you do that? Why can't you talk about it with me! I get it, okay! I get that it was hard for you! But I'm your boyfriend, or was anyway. That was my kid too! You're not the only one who's upset. You're not the only one who's hurt, okay! And I know that you think it's your fault, but it was a mistake. You-"

"Don't," Beca cut him off. She took a shaky breath and after wiping her eyes, she ran both hands through her hair. They were now parked in front of the Treble house, "Don't call my baby a mistake."

Jesse's jaw tightened and his eyes were hard. He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Do you honestly think I would call _our _baby a mistake? Our baby was never a mistake, the _miscarriage_ was a mistake, but not the baby. Don't you know me at all?"

He didn't give her a chance to answer as he opened the door and climbed out of her car. She wiped her eyes again and tried to compose herself.

"The Jesse I knew wouldn't have left me afater saying all of that!" Beca called after him. He stopped and turned back around, facing her.

"You see that's where you're wrong," Jesse said seriously, "Because you left me first."

He turned back around and stalked off. Beca cringed when she heard him slam the door. Now it was her turn to be alone.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey you awesome nerds! Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed! This story is almost over so... yes sequel? No sequel? Just tell me where you're at with a sequel. Enjoy chapter 20. I'll update again when I get 250 reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, its characters, or any songs mentioned.**

* * *

_I don't know what I been told_

_(I don't know what I been told)_

_Treble Makers win the gold_

_(Treble Makers win the gold)_

_I don't know but it's been sung_

_(I don't know but it's been sung)_

_Treble Makers are number one_

_(Treble makers are number one)_

_Sound off one, two_

_(Sound off three, four)_

_Sound off one, two_

_(Three four!)_

Bumper chanted and the rest of the Trebles echoed him as they group hiked up a trail to there campsite. "Take it Donald!" Bumper yelled. Donald stepped to the front and came up with some words on the spot.

_Smokin glasses and sexy trends_

_(Smokin glasses and sexy trends)_

_We are all the best of friends _

_(We are all the best of friends)_

_Singing, rapping is our skill_

_(Singing, rapping is our skill)_

_We work out and keep it real_

_(We work out and keep it real)_

"Your turn, Kolio!" Donald passed it off leaving Kolio to come up with his own lyrics.

_Going camping's lots of fun_

_(Going camping's lots of fun)_

_We will wake up with the sun_

_(We will wake up with the sun)_

"And Jesse!" Jesse groaned before calling out,

_I __hate you all, this isn't fair!_

_(Well suck it up, cause we don't care)_

_And why exactly do I have to stay?  
_

_(Cause you skipped out on your birthday!)_

Jesse face palmed, there was no way they hadn't rehearsed that. The Trebles were forcing Jesse to go on a male bonding camping trip. Only what Jesse didn't know, was that it was more of a Beca _re_bonding camping trip. As they hiked through the woods to find a camping spot, Bumper had insisted on singing a sound off chant. When they finally arrived at there destination Jesse saw the real reason he was being forced to stay.

Tents were already set up at their camping site, along with chairs, a fire pit, a picnic table, and all ten Bellas. Including Beca. The boys pushed through the trees causing the girls to look up. Most of the girls smiled at seeing them, accept for Beca who instead opted for saying, "I hate you all," and walking into the tent.

Chloe and Aubrey chased after Beca as the rest of the Bellas greeted the Trebles and helped them set up their stuff. After a while Chloe and Aubrey returned with Beca following close behind. They all sat around the unlit fire pit in an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm going to find some firewood," Beca declared standing up.

"No!" Jesse exclaimed standing up as well. Beca snapped her head around study Jesse. He had no right to have any say in what she did anymore. "I mean, I'll go." he offered knowing Beca just wanted to be away from him.

"You have a broken hand," Beca pointed out in a stiff voice.

"Well you can't go alone," Jesse insisted quickly and Beca continued to study him.

"All be fine," she said uncertainly before walking off.

Jesse attempted to follow her but Donald stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. "Let her go," Donald told him and Jesse nodded, silently promising not to worry about her.

But then an hour passed...

Then two...

And when the third hour hit and the blue sky turn grey Jesse was pulling up his hoody and putting batteries in his flashlight. He was going to search for Beca and this time, his friends knew not to stop him. The rain started coming down and the others stayed under the overhang they had put up. Jesse worked quickly packing a backpack with food and extra clothes, but just as he was about to leave, Beca came running through the trees.

Her jeans and long sleeve shirt were sopping wet and clinging to her body. Mascara and other make up were running down her face and her hair was matted down and dripping. But Beca was grateful for the rain, it removed all evidence of her crying. The rain she was grateful for, but not the thunder and lighting that came with it. Beca ran under the over hang before she noticed Jesse and his hiking attire.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm moving the fire pit," he responded quickly. Chloe and Donald eyed him, but neither said anything in defiance. Beca gave a curt nod and sat down on a fallen tree log and started talking to Amy. Since Jesse had said it, now he had to move the fire pit closer to the over hang. With a broken hand it took him some time and by the time he was finished everyone else had turned in. Or so he thought, when he finished lighting the fire he noticed Beca still sitting on that long. He watched her intently for a moment, not failing to notice the way she shut her eyes whenever lightning came across the sky or when thunder echoed throughout the miles of woods.

"You okay Bec?" he asked and she winced at the nickname. Taking a seat a safe distance away from her he waited for her to answer. She took a moment before doing so, as if pondering wether or not he would be able to use the information against her.

"Yeah I just, um, I'm not a big fan of," Beca motioned around them. She glanced over at him, but couldn't read his expression.

"How did I not now that?" he asked seriously putting emphasis on the not. She offered a small shrug, "I mean we dated for a year, how did I not know that about you?"

"I guess we don't really know a lot of things about each other," she said slowly. Another flash of lightning flashed over the night sky and Beca gave a small jump.

_"1...2...3...4...5...6," _Jesse whispered before the sound of thunder rumbled around them, "See, that means the storm is six miles away. So you're safe."

"Where did you learn that?"

"My mom," Jesse responded and Beca nodded then shivered, "Didn't you change?" he asked and Beca shook her head. "What, Beca come on, you need to change. I don't want you to get sick."

He reached into his backpack and pulled out a t-shirt and some grey sweatpants before politely averting his gaze so she could change. Then once she finished, Jesse took off his hoody and slipped it over Beca's head before she even realized what he was doing.

Picking up a blanket, he set it on the ground then lifted Beca siting her on the ground so her back was to the log. Once again he took a seat next to her, only this time he pulled her into him and rubbed his hands up and down her arms trying to keep her warm. Jesse was surprised when not only did she not protest, but also leaned closer to him almost subconsciously. Beca didn't have enough energy to fight with him tonight. She just wanted to be here, in his arms, if only for one more night.

"Tell me something about you. Something... that nobody else knows about you. Something you never really thought was important before." Jesse spoke quietly into the night air.

"You first," Beca protested.

"Okay," he obliged then thought for a moment, "When I was a kid, I used to sleep walk." Beca gave a small smile. "Your turn."

"I only eat red candy. Red vines, hot tamales, red jelly beans, red gummy bears, ect."

"Something else," Jesse begged wanting to now more.

"I always wait for the other person to hang up the phone first when I'm calling someone. Now you," she told him.

"I'm a baseball player and I've never had sunflower seeds," Jesse said right as another flash of lightning lite up the sky.

"_1...2...3...4...5," _Thunder boomed cutting Beca off. "It's getting closer," she observed.

"Then don't think about it. Just keep talking with me." he suggested and she agreed.

"My favorite song is Return to Pooh Corner," she told him seriously and he did his best not to laugh at her choices. After all, he had been one of her choices at one point in time.

"Why?"

"When I was a little girl my dad used to sing it to me. I haven't heard the song since I was six. That's when he kept forgetting to tuck me in." she had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Do you remember it?" he asked softly.

"Some of it," she told him before beginning to softly sing.

_Christopher Robin and I walked along_

_Under branches lite up by the moon_

_Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore_

_As our days disappear all to soon_

_And I've wandered much further _

_Today than I should_

_And I can't seem to find_

_My way back to the wood_

She stopped, furrowing her eyebrows to remember the rest before biting her lip, "That's all I got." Jesse nodded, not pushing it and decided to complete the song himself.

_So help me if you can_

_I've got to get back to the house_

_At Pooh Corner by one_

_You'd be surprised _

_There's so much to be done_

_Count all bees in the hive_

_Chase all the clouds from the sky_

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_

"I really hate hospitals," was all Beca said, but just that itself surprised Jesse. She was letting him in.

"I really hate roller coasters," he matched.

"I've always wanted a dog."

"I'm allergic to dogs."

"I've never been to a baseball game."

"I've never been to Disneyland," Jesse spoke sadly when he said that one and Beca looked back at him. Jesse, her 19 year old child, had never been to Disneyland. Even Beca had been to Disneyland, though it had been an unpleasant experience. With her parents fighting constantly and ignoring her it made it hard to enjoy her Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes.

"I pull at my hair when I'm nervous."

"I can ride a skateboard."

"I can speak French."

"I can't whistle."

"I can't snap."

"Who can't snap?" he asked her in mockingly. When she didn't respond he said, "My mom used to tuck me in. She used to say the same thing every single night."

"What was it?" she yawned and Jesse noticed how she was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"You can go to sleep, Bec. It's okay, I got you," he whispered into her ear and she nodded off to sleep.

Jesse had always been explicably observant. So he took this moment to observe the beautiful girl in his arms. Beca always looked so innocent when she was asleep, so peaceful. She smelled faintly of Abercrombie perfume and cinnamon gum. Her eyelashes were so long Jesse wondered how they didn't get tangled together when she blinked. He couldn't help but notice how the glowing embers of the fire shadowed her face so he could see every perfect defined feature of her face. Her eyes had always Jesse favorite thing about Beca's appearance, but now even when they were open, their beauty was taken away from with the dark circles under her eyes, that no doubt were from her countless night up thinking about how screwed up her life was.

"You know that place between sleep and awake? The place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That where I'll be, waiting." Jesse spoke the lines of his mother into the darkness. Not sure whether or not Beca heard them and not really caring, because they weren't meant for her.

* * *

When Jesse woke up it was still dark outside. Carefully as to not wake up the sleeping girl in his arms Jesse checked the time on his phone. 4:07 am. He wasn't surprised that he was the last one asleep and the first awake. Having always hating sleeping, he felt it was a waste of time, Jesse only slept when he was tired and woke up at the same time every morning. His internal alarm clock had been set when he was eight, and hadn't changed since. Jesse had always waking up at four because it meant getting to see the sun rise, which in Jesse's opinion was too amazing to miss. You never knew when it would be your last.

As the sun rose over the mountain in the distance Jesse watched the pinks, and oranges collide in a way that could be capture with anything other than purely nature. And when looking down at his sleeping beauty he had an idea that was too movie cliché to ignore. So he began softly singing.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A lights shining through_

_I'm barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Well I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_And out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find,_

_That you and I collide_

Beca had woken up at the sound of Jesse's voice. Jesse of course noticed, but didn't let on about it until he said, "I love sun rises."

"I love sunsets," she countered and Jesse knew right then that she would never make anything easy for him.

But that was okay, because he didn't intend to give up trying. So he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent.

And they watch the sunrise, this time neither of them being alone.

* * *

**A/N: Who knows where Jesse's quote came from? **


End file.
